Finding Hinata
by LycheeRambutan
Summary: AU. Multichapter. Hinata Hyuga, a 18 year old heiress, overheard her father planning to nominate her younger sister as clan head over her. She questioned her worth as apparent clan head, and as individual and decided to find the answers via 'year away' a chance for her to carve her own name in stone and find answers in herself. Naruhina. Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own characters from NARUTO, the characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Warning : Totally AU, almost plotles. Feature canon pairing and most are out of characters. I don't know Japanese but I liked to test the usage of some Japanese honorifics here.**

 **Synopsis : Hinata Hyuga, a 18 year old heiress, seeks out to carve her own destiny after she overheard her father mentioning her name on a phone conversation. He was thinking of nominating her younger sister as clan head, instead of her the first born. Upon hearing her father's words she ran off to sulk. She began thinking that she was not worth her father's time. Eventually nearing her 18th birthday, she roped in her cousin Neji to plan her year away from Sand and travel to Leaf where her family once resided.**

 **1 : Denial**

"Name?"

"Hyuga, Hinata."

"Age?"

"Tw…."

Hinata brushed aside her long hair and composed herself. _I must appear confident._

"Twenty," she said clearly.

The customs officer looked at Hinata, checked the screen, and looked back at Hinata again. With her long blonde hair, brown contact lens and tan skin, she looked so different from her passport photo, which guaranteed a double look from any customs officer.

Hinata presented him a confident smile. The officer paused a little and looked back at the screen and continued questioning her.

"Objective of visitation,"

"Study, work, vacation, searching for the purpose of life?" her voice playful.

The male officer probably in his mid twenties, scanned the passport, tapped a few buttons on the screen and the white screen changed into blue. He returned Hinata's passport and documentations back to her. After she took them from him, he placed his right hand on his heart and bowed to her.

"We apologize for any inconveniences Lady Hyuga, but we are being audited by the International Travel Committee, thus the formalities." He looked up at Hinata and smiled. With his hand still on his heart, he continued.

"We hope you'll have a pleasant journey with Violet Falcon madam. The plane will depart in an hour, have a nice day Lady Hyuga."

"Thank you, and no problem about that… and I… um appreciate your professionalism." she said smiling and bowing back to him. She left the queue to make way for the next passenger in line.

Hinata entered the department lounge carrying only a small bag which held her phone, all her travel documentations, a wallet and a change of clothes. She had already checked in her bag from the hotel this morning so she wouldn't have to wait around the airport with extra weight.

As the department lounge was well lit, Hinata chose the most empty row of seat which was quite faraway from the window. She flipped her phone out and tapped on the Leaf apps. For a month she had searched all information about Leaf, where her family was originally from, and where her life for the next year or three will be. Unfortunately she had no recollection of Leaf at all and neither does she ever meet the aunt that she was going to live with. She had always been afraid of the unknown, but not this time.

As she browsed more information about Leaf, she noticed something moving outside and saw that the plane was moving towards a bridge connected to the lounge. Children in the lounge ran towards the window to see the aeroplane.

"So huge!"  
"Aewoplaneeee!"  
"Mama, such a big bird.."

The little chibis shrieked and pointed excitedly at the plane. Hinata continued browsing and waited for Neji.

 _Ten minutes passed._

"Wow… you look just wow... Hinata."

Hinata recognized the voice, so she looked up. Upon recognizing the person she instantly brightened. Neji nii-san looked happy but obviously tired, in crisp untucked blue shirt, sleeves rolled back, gray dress pants and a loosened slim gray striped tie. His long black hair tied back in a loose pony tail.

She set aside her phone and stood up to hug Neji, her cousin and who over the years had become more like her big brother. Hinata motioned for Neji to sit beside her, the row was still empty. Other passengers were sitting somewhere else but there, with the bulk of them crowding in one spot of the lounge, a travelling group it seems. Hinata noted the harmonious carmaderie happening between the teenagers who looked the same age as her. She could never enjoy being in a crowd that big, she was much more comfortable being in smaller groups or being alone enjoying vasts moments of me time. _Maybe, that's why father..._

"I thought you were some gorgeous babe until I saw the travelling bag I gave to you." Neji said pointing to the purple cat printed carry on she had placed beside her.

Hinata smiled and chuckled, regaining back her wandering mind. She had spent a few good weeks letting her mind wander after overhearing her father talk about her, but today was not a good time. She decided to overlook the fact that Neji had said she looked hot.

"This one's custom made. So blonde or blue black I will always know that it could only be you, my dear Lady Hinata."

Hinata blushed and shoved Neji playfully with her shoulder. Neji just laughed at her instead of shoving her back.

"I don't want to ask you why you are heading back to Leaf Hinata, but I just hope you will find what you needed." Neji said without looking at Hinata.

Hinata looked up at Neji and looked back at the plane and the sky beyond it. It was 10 minutes to 6 pm and the sky was almost golden now.

"Neji nii-san, thank you. You inspire me."

Neji thought about their conversation a few months ago and he realized that she was referring to it. Instead of asking for explanation he said.

"Thank you too."

Neji took one of Hinata's hand in his and covered it in his hands, he playfully played with her fingers while he acted all big brotherly.

"I will be here if you need anything, just say it and I'll come. If you fall, I will be here waiting for you. If you want me there I could…"

"Neji stop," Hinata pulled out her hands from Neji's grasp and placed it on her lap. Hre hand fisted her skirts until they were in a bunch.

"I know that deep down inside you are afraid for me. But I need to be afraid, frightened and scared of the outside world and not stay in my cocoon a minute longer. I have been protected for so long and it had not been good for me."

Neji sighed and lean back on the seat. He looked at Hinata's neglected phone and took it in, the screen still bright from being unlocked. He scrolled down the screen and read snippets of information about Leaf.

"Before I forgot, Hanabi wanted you to have this." Neji stood up and shove one hand inside his pants' pocket and took out an object and handed it to Hinata. "It's a surprise farewell gift."

Hinata took the object and surprisingly stated "It's a phone? I think Hanabi just gave me one for my birthday two months ago."

"It has pictures of us, our family and old videos she converted into digital format." Neji sat down back beside her and continued. "For when you are homesick."

"Nii-san," Hinata wailed and hugged Neji.

Hinata had wanted Hanabi to be there on her departure, but Hanabi as the future clan head was away as her father's proxy at an important meeting in Suna all day. The Hokage was there so it was important for their reputation to be present. _I don't have to be there, somewhere I am not wanted._

Hinata switched the phone on and launched the video apps and began watching the videos with Neji until the announcement for her flight. Those were great times when they were smaller, a lot of Hinata fainting and Hanabi bullying her and a stoic Neji.

She walked towards the plane's entrance and watched Neji became smaller and farther away. She was getting used to a more relaxed Neji now, compared to a stoic and by the book teenage Neji.

Neji waved at her until she disappeared into the metal bird. Captain Neji, major shareholder of of Violet Falcon watch proudly as his 18th plane being operated by the best cabin crew and flight team of last year. He had wanted Hinata to join him during her 'year away' but Hinata rejected her offers saying she wanted to return to Leaf, far away from Sand. Whereas for Neji, it was quite ironic since Violet Falcon was originally a Leaf company which he bought, renamed and relocated its headquarter to Suna. He wanted to still be beside the Hyuga clan while making a name of his own, while Hinata looked like she so much prefer being away from the Hyuga. He knew Hinata was copying his move to Leaf and he hoped Leaf has the answer for her life's question, like it had during his 'year away'.

Neji walked back into the airport and waited for his driver while pondering about his year away. The year away started because the elders wanted the young Hyuga's of the millennium generation to be loyal to their clan by choice and not from tradition. The Hyugas had by the late 90s become a public listed company and some movers and shakers within the clan wanted the new generation to be more in tune with the current global trend and had persuaded the conservative leaders, including Hiashi and Hizashi. Hinata's and Neji's father to make the 'year away' compulsory. Thus between the age of 18 to 21, young Hyugas are allowed to leave or stay and not be shouldered by the Hyuga's name and clan's responsibility.

For Hinata, not only is she going away, but she had changed her Hyuga trademark appearance, blue black hair and lavender eyes, into something generic, blonde and brown eyed. Neji thought _Why not blue eyed? Maybe she did not want that much attention._ He entered his car and continued pondering.

Meanwhile in the plane, the captain has begun their flight. Hinata sat down and let her mind wander. She sat at the window seat as her aisle was surprisingly empty seeing the plane was half full. She watched as Suna became smaller and the sky getting darker. Her year away, had officially began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own characters from NARUTO, the characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Warning : Totally AU, almost plotless. Feature canon pairing and most are out of characters.**

 **2 - Anger**

 _Leaf District Airport, Luggage Waiting Area._

Hinata looked on as the conveyer belt moved bags around the luggage waiting area, a lot of the luggages being boxes and backpacks. She guessed they must belong to the group of travelling teenagers on her flight. Her eyes wander to a lavender trolley bag being picked up by a woman who was pushing an infant stroller. Hinata realized that the baby must be the one crying when the plane was shaken by some mild air turbulence earlier, but the baby was now gurgling happily. She watched as one of the travelling teen rushed forward to aid the woman with her bag.

As Hinata's eyes watched the other passengers claim their bags, another teenage boy came and stood beside her. Hinata glanced at the boy, probably aged around sixteen, who noticed Hinata looking at him and promptly smiled at her. She smiled back. A few seconds later he ran forward to grab his bag.

"My bag, almost missed it the second time." The boy lifted the heavy looking backpack from the conveyer belt and wore it on his back. He then eyed another box arriving after the backpack and lifted it off the conveyer belt and placed it on the floor. He stepped back and stood back beside Hinata.

"Your first time here miss?"

Hinata glanced at him and nodded. "Nnn... not really." She tried to answer as vague as she can, after all she barely knew anyone in Leaf.

Seconds passed as some female and male teens walked by the teen boy and they waved goodbye. They stood there together looking at the moving bags and boxes, some were claimed by the passengers and some making its' second round on the conveyer belt. But none of their belongings have appeared yet.

Hinata decided that this was the best time to do something she rarely do deliberately in public places with decent looking strangers, that is prolonging small talks. After all she will be living and working at Leaf for quite awhile and the probability of running into this boy was high.

Clearing her throat silently, she began "Ummm.. you came from Suna right?"

The boy who was slightly shorter than her turned his body slightly at her and answered, eyes swayed to hers. "Yes, we were there for a class community project. You from there miss?"

"Yes. I live there," she offered her answer.

"So what brings you to Leaf?" he asked.

Hinata pushed some hair behind her ears and answered "I'm here for a long visit, doing some work and maybe some touristy stuff."

"Ohh.. I see" his eyes swayed to the moving bags but his body turned more towards her He pulled out his wallet and took out a card.

"My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi, here's my card should you need someone to show you around Leaf. The Konoha Mountains offers a variety of nature tourism attractions. Maybe you'd like a visit one day."

Konohamaru handed her his name card. She took the card and read the details.

 _Sarutobi Travels and Tours_

 _Konohamaru Sarutobi_

 _Junior Travel Agent_

She noted his contact details. "Thank you." She flipped the card over and the company logo, the logo Sarutobi in yellow on graphics of mountains, rivers and trees, in blue and green.

"Well, gotta go. My things are all here. See you around miss."

Hinata looked up and saw a second of Konohamaru's smile and a second later his back, as he approached the conveyer belt to fetch his other boxes. Her eyes landed on the opening in the wall where the conveyer belt started and saw her hot green trolley bag being moved into the waiting area. She too approached the conveyer belt and when the bag arrived, promptly hoisted it up and landed it onto the floor. She extended the handle upwards and began pulling it behind her, making her way towards the waiting area.

Smiling happily at her first conversation in Leaf. She had reached a milestone in her first day here. She knew she had more small talks to make later and improve her talking skills.

 _Maybe I can go check out the hot springs as advertised in the Leaf app,_ she thought while stuffing the name card into her front jeans pocket.

The ride from the airport to her aunt's house took almost half an hour. It was already dark when she entered the car and so there weren't much to see on the way there just dark purplish blue sky and greyish blackish landscape lighted by yellow street lamps. Then the car swerved into a mansion and Hinata realized she had arrived at her aunt's home. The driver parked the car in front of the house and Hinata waited while the driver opened the door for her.

She stepped out and looked upwards at the big brown cobblestone house. Two woman stepped out of the front door and one of them addressed her.

"Hinata, welcome. You have to get up here because I can't walk down there."

Hinata looked at the woman who addressed her, she has short brown hair a few inches short from reaching the shoulder and styled in layers, wearing a brown sweater and loose black shorts. The other woman wore her hair longer and tied at the back, but definitely a younger look alike version of the woman currently hobbling towards her. Hinata then noticed the walking stick and rushed forward to greet the woman. The older woman hobbled forward and opened up her hands to Hinata, gesturing for an embrace.

The woman said, "I'm sorry I had to send the driver to meet you at the waiting area."

Hinata reached the woman and was quickly pulled into a bear hug. She was squashed into the woman's bosom and inhaled a mixture of antibacterial soap and floral perfume, Hinata was never good at recognizing the smell of perfumes after all. She blushed at being hugged and instantly feel welcomed.

"Mama somehow fell off the stairs while trying to catch a runaway puppy. Luckily I was home, but Mama was luckier that the floor does not bite back." the younger woman supplied an answer with a grin. The Mama wasn't amused, but she smiled at Hinata.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I caused, but thank you Mrs Inuzuka and Hana. Really… I am thankful for welcoming me here," she said feeling somehow guilty for the woman's sprained ankle. She eyed Mrs Inuzuka's bandaged ankle and frowned a little but Mrs Inuzuka caught her expression.

"Heh Hinata, it's just a little is all, I'll be okay by tomorrow. Now now, you call me Mama and no Mrs Mrs. Darn it, you are my goddaughter and I am taking care of from now on. Hana, bring Hinata inside."

Tsume Inuzuka is Hinata's godmother whom she had met when she was merely a year old. However that was the last time they met face to face, before Hinata's mother died when Hanabi was a year old. When Hinata was twelve her father relayed the fact to her but she was ignorant of the fact that she had a godmother at her mother's hometown and went about life as usual.

She remained ignorant, until two years ago when an email arrived in her inbox along with an old group photo of Hinata as a baby in her her late mother's arm, sitting beside a woman with a toddler and a girl on her lap. The messenger introduced herself as Hana Inuzuka, she said her mother Tsume Inuzuka was Hinata's godmother and had always wanted to contact Hinata, but had waited until Hinata was older so she would better accept the reunion. The Inuzuka's wrote to her a few times afterwards, sharing pictures from Hinata's mother childhood, some Hinata already had and some she had never seen.

The Inuzuka finally posted a kimono with leaf motifs when Hiashi Hyuga had ascertained that their identities were indeed the Inuzuka from Leaf, and Hinata made known to Hana her postal address. Hinata in return posted locally crafted products for Tsume, Hana and Kiba.

 _My aunt._

* * *

Whenever friends and relative asked her about her year away, Hinata at first told them that she would be working with the Inuzuka of Leaf. But they would then start questioning how is she related to the Inuzuka since she had forever been in Suna and never travelled to Leaf. So Hinata, always accommodating, always polite, started explaining that the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan is her godmother and people always responded with. _"Ahhhhhh, that explains it."_

When the fifth person repeated the same response, Hinata was annoyed. When she was greatly annoyed Hinata never hesitated to questioned these nosy people back. Her friends and relatives would always answer along the lines of " _That explains why Hiashi readily give you permission to be there_." They were right about the part where Hiashi had given her permission easily, but Hinata was still annoyed.

When the next busybody asked, she simply stated that the Inuzuka matriarch is an aunt on her mother's side and surprisingly they did not ask anything further. So starting then on, she simply referred to Tsume as her 'aunt'. But now she had been asked to upgrade it to Mama.

 _Mama._

* * *

Hinata had late dinner with Tsume and Hana, she noted that Kiba wasn't around and decided not to ask and appear nosy. But Tsume beat her to it.

"Is Kiba done yet with Kakashi's puppies?" Hinata paused from mixing her food around when she heard Kiba's name mentioned.

"Hmmm, I don't think so. I saw on Maito Gai's instagram that the bit.." Hana glanced at Hinata a little, gulped and continued "Errr the dog just started labour."

"So that means if all goes well, he'll be back tomorrow," Tsume forecasted.

"You and Kiba are the same age, so maybe he can introduce you to his friends. He has this clique he's always hang out with since he was 12, they are all members of the dojo. Did you take any martial arts by the way Hinata?"

Hinata paused "Mmmm… I took karate until I was 15, and took dancing instead."

Hana nodded and continued, "By the way Kiba went out an hour before you arrive. He's helping deliver Kakashi's first litter of puppies."

"What kind of dog is it?" Hinata queried.

"It's a shepherd mix, I think," Hana supplied while taking sips of her drink.

They continued with dinner and Hana continued talked while Hinata listened and asked for elaboration. All the while Tsume made some observation. _This girl looked just like her mother but inherited Hiashi's height, she seems to be a little quiet like her mother but very observant of her surroundings. I'll have to ease her into the Inuzuka routine first before talking to her about Mira*._

* * *

The next morning, after waking up Hinata searched for her toiletry bag first thing. But after digging through all her compartments and clothes, she still could not find it. She was certain she had packed the toiletry bag, the night before. Luckily the guest bathroom was well stocked but Hinata still needed to get some personal stuff. So after bathing she went down for breakfast. Hana and Tsume were already in the kitchen. Hana was surprised upon seeing Hinata up so early at 8.00 am. Meanwhile, Tsume was busy flipping pancakes on the stove while telling her maid about Hinata arriving yesterday. The maid was peeling onions and vegetables, there were also a pile of potatoes and oranges beside her.

"Good morning Hinata. Mama told me to let you sleep in but looks like you are an early riser." Hana sat down and began eyeing the food.

Do you need anything more?"

Hinata looked at the breakfast spread on the table and decided that the food is enough for two or three breakfasts. "These are more than enough", she replied not trying to hide her surprise at the tableful of food.

"Ehehhe... I mean anything you want me to buy from town, because I am heading there after breakfast. As for this, we don't usually eat like a king but Mama guessed that since Kiba will be back, definitely hungry along with his posse, we decided to Max Up the breakfast table."

Hinata smiled and joined Hana for breakfast.

After breakfast Tsume sent Hinata out along with Hana to town, she decided that Hinata could meet Kiba later without his noisy and nosy posse. So Hana and Hinata arrived at Konoha Department Store, as Hana realized that she needed to buy some clothes.

At first Hinata followed Hana to the food section to stock up bread, cheese and sausages, afterwards they headed to the toiletries section. Hana took a bottle of body wash from the rack and declared she was done, she merely followed Hinata as the girl tracked her favourite brands one by one.

"So Hinata, when did you dye your hair?" Hana asked the younger girl,

Hinata answered without stopping to look at the row of body wash. "About two months ago, a week after my birthday."

"So did you use normal shampoo or something else?"

"Hanabi's hair dresser recommended a brand, but my hair turned out drier."

Hana shuffled to the next rack of shampoo and scanned for something. She spotted the brand she wanted and handed it to Hinata. "This is the brand I used, maybe you can try this? I'll buy for you so if it's not suitable then it won't go to waste.

Hinata nodded in gratitude and was about to say thank you when Hana received a text and relayed it to HInata.

"Mom asked me to go get something, I'll be back here in 15 minutes. I leave Joe with you." Hana said gesturing to their driver Joe who was standing about ten metres away but still visible. Hana liked to bring Joe along if she shopped alone or in this situation, to accompany Hinata if she needed to leave.

"Ok. Don't worry, I have a lot of things to grab anyway," Hinata smiled at Hana. With that Hana was away for her mom's errand. Hinata looked at Joe and nodded, Joe nodded back. She continued looking for the next item in her mental list, a certain brand of sanitary pad.

She turned to Joe and called for him to follow her as the item was nowhere in the aisle. She quickly found racks of sanitary pads in the next aisle. Joe stayed farther away this time but still within vision range. Hinata chuckled silently and began scanning for her favourite brand.

A minute later she noticed a man walk into the aisle, the black haired man stood facing the rows of sanitary pads and started sighing. Hinata looked at Joe, but Joe just looked at the man as if nothing was out of place. Hinata asked questions in her mind, it is a little unusual for a young man to buy sanitary pad by himself after all. The man reached for a pink package and read the label, but soon put it back. He bent a little and reached for another pink package, read the label and soon put it back too. He sighed loudly and stood up straight. He walked to the next rack and repeated his previous actions, and ended up sighing louder than before. Hinata was soon sympathizing with the man so she decided to help.

She walked slowly towards him and greeted. "Hi, I noticed that you were having some problem finding a certain brand, I presume."

The black haired man looked at her and said. "No thank you. I can find what I want here. Mind your own business."

His cocky attitude surprised her and Hinata began to feel angry. She stared at the man while thinking for a sarcastic reply. But the man looked at her and recognition appeared his eyes and his features softened.

"I think I know you? Aren't you Hinata Hyuga? But why are you blonde? Where's Hanabi?" Hinata remembered that she forgot to wear her brown contacts, thus she was sporting her original light lavender eyes.

Hinata immediately recognized the cocky young man in front of her. He was eyeing her shirt and continued. "Your t-shirt has that Hyuga logo all over it, I can recognize it anywhere just like a Uchiha corporate shirt."

Hinata started laughing at the man's statement and her eyes warmed instantly. "Of all the people I could run into Leaf, it's the snobbish Uchiha that I had the fortune of running into first."

Sasuke Uchiha just smirked amusedly at Hinata. "That'd be Hanabi's line certainly, is she here? Where is she?"

Upon meeting her childhood friend Hinata relaxed, totally forgotten her anger. "I am on my year away here in Leaf."

Sasuke just nodded as he had known about the year away when Neji had explained it to him a few years ago. "So you staying with who?"

"The Inuzukas."

Sasuke immediately remembered his objective being in the middle of the feminine product aisle. "Now, fetch me this Pinky Pink pad. Sakura's waiting for me at the toilet."

"Wow" Hinata said as she went back to the aisle that she was browsing earlier, to fetch the mentioned brand.

"What wow?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow at Hinata.

"I didn't take you for finally being with Sakura," Hinata said handing the package to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "I didn't take you for being all nosy and noisy like Hanabi."

Hinata paused thoughtfully. She knew she is constantly being labelled as the quiet and shy one while Hanabi as the noisy and no holds barred one.

"Well, some things changed," she deadpanned to Sasuke.

"Some things did change," Sasuke agreed. Hinata did not want to probe further.

"I'm off now. Sakura kept giving me missed calls. Give me an email when you are free so we could hang out like old times," and off he went.

 _Email? Oh yes, he did not have my handphone number and he is not on any social media._

Hinata continued with her shopping as soon as she saw Sasuke walking past Joe and nodded at each other.

The Hyuga juniors, Hinata and Hanabi, and the Uchiha juniors, Sasuke and Itachi have always been meeting each other when their partners attend week long business summits or meetings either in Suna or Japan. When the organizers noticed the large number of children accompanying their parents to these events, they decided to hold camps and activities for these children. That was how she met Sasuke and Itachi, and Hanabi was always arguing with Sasuke as both kept boasting about each other's family business.

They meet often over a decade that they somehow bonded, and Itachi telling Hinata about Sasuke's secret admirer. The SA named Sakura, kept hounding the boy for attention and professing her admiration for him all the time. In return Hinata shared about Toneri Otsutsuki, her creepy secret admirer. But as Sasuke found her happy ending with Sakura, Hinata just ignored Toneri altogether. She never had any feelings for the boy. Hinata decided that she just was not like other girls who fawn over a boy, or celebrity, she only liked them as friends. Hinata made a mental note to ask Sasuke about Itachi later. They had completely fell out of touch growing up. Hinata suddenly remembered that, didn't the Uchiha moved to the United States sometime ago. That was why she hadn't anticipated at meeting the Uchihas at all. Suddenly someone poked Hinata's shoulder repeatedly.

"Let's have some ice cream, Mama said I don't have to come back yet. Kiba is bringing his posse along and Mama wants you to meet them later on when you are more settled in."

Hinata nodded in agreement and they continued looking at the rows of pads.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own characters from NARUTO, the characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter 3**

The calm wind soothes the aching hearts when it brushes against your skin making you feel one with nature. It could also make you feel alone when the wind comes blowing bringing the cool of nature along the skin. However when in its roughest form it changes the hardest of landscape, modifying the topography of desserts hiding evidence of life, footsteps, plants, dead bodies.

Hinata let the warm Saturday wind brush her uncovered skin, relishing the feel of her summer dress's lace flapping softly against her knees. It had been raining this morning so the wind was a little cool under the coming afternoon sun. Hinata loved Konoha for the fact that it has large body of waters where they can have picnics and water based activity. Suna is better known for its beautiful desserts, and also for their water parks just because the government did not want their residents to spend summer away at other cities.

For today the Inuzukas rented a lake house and invited their families and friends for brunch. Hinata was dismayed when she learned that Tsume was ordering buffet instead of cooking or preparing barbecuing by themselves. Hana told Hinata earlier, "It's that one time in a year that Mama does not cook her own food, just hang around and enjoy. You are our guest, mingle and twinkle." Hinata still did not get what Hana said by 'twinkle'.

Hinata opened her eyes as the voice of people talking becomes louder. She was standing with her back against the arriving guests and braced herself to meet them. She inhaled a long gentle breath and blinked her eyes a few times, new people means new momentum in her life. Smiling at the ocean, which was tinted a dark blue against the clear white sky, she turned to face the first of her new prospective friends.

"Hinata," she heard her name called out as she spun around to face the growing crowd of people.

Kiba was standing beside a couple of very good looking girls dressed in summer dresses and summer shorts and tank tops.

"This is Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Ayame," Kiba started. " I'm heading to play catch with Akamaru, mingle and twinkle!" Hinata chuckled at Kiba's love for his dog, when other people his age started having boyfriends or girlfriends, he was still stuck with Akamaru.

"Hi, I'm Hinata." She held out her hand to Sakura who was closest to her.

"Hi. How do you find Konoha?" The pink haired asked.

Sakura shook her hand, followed by Ino, Tenten and Ayame.

"Konoha's been lovely. I love the lakes."

"Enough with the officials, let's feed you." Ino and Tenten spoke in unison while each pulling Hinata's hands.

"Aren't you on a special diet? Tenten interrupted Ino.

"Today's my cheat day." Ino smiled proudly at Tenten.

The girls continued pulling a blushing Hinata towards the buffet table. Sakura bade them farewell and Hinata noticed that Ayame too left for somewhere else. Ino took the trouble to explain her friends departure. "Sakura's getting her hands on loverboy and Ayame is checking the food preparation. Her father's the one preparing the food for today."

"So you no vegetarian right? I,no. Ino, also no no." Tenten laughed at her benign joke as they stood eyeing the buffet spread. Tsume had ordered all kinds of standard barbecue stuff along with sushi, spaghetti, and salad.

Hinata reached for a pair of food picker and began arranging salad leaves on her plate before piling on cut up fruits. Tenten followed suit, putting the leaves beside her roasted potato. Ino had surpassed both of them in terms of quantity.

"Your cheat day huh?" Tenten mock-frowned at the amount of greasy stuff piled on Ino's plate.

"Yeah. Eating with friends always brings out the monster cheater out of me." Ino continued without looking at Tenten.

"Chouji's advice?"

"Nope. Chouji's gonna be cross if he sees this, but you only live once." Ino smiled at her friend and then Hinata.

"I'm putting this on the table over there, what do you guys want to drink?"

Hinata thought for a moment, "Just punch."

Tenten smiled and patted a water bottle she was carrying around like a handbag, "I'm good. I have my infused water with me."

"Excuse me ladies." A smooth voice interrupted the three girls hovered around the buffet table. Hinata made way for the voice's owner as he reached in front of her for some tomatoes.

"Hey Uchiha get in line," Tenten scoffed at him.

"You guys were hogging the table far too long. Ah my tomatoes."

Hinata smiled at the familiar face.

"Ah Hinata, made friends with these two? Guess you already met Sakura then."

Hinata looked at Sasuke as he picked a tomato from the buffet spread with his fork. Ino just shook her head and proceeded to their table. Tenten continued piling her plate with meat and chicken.

"The food picker is named for its apparent use, use them instead of your fork."

"This," Sasuke lifted his fork, "was unused until now," he popped the tomato into his mouth.

Just then a blond haired guy appeared from behind them and grabbed Sasuke's neck from behind with one hand.

"Hey man, I did not see you earlier." He noticed the two girls and waved at them sheepishly.

"Hi new girl, and Tenten." He waved at them and flipped Sasuke around and crush hugged the black haired man, ignoring Sasuke's protests of being manhandled.

"Idiot. I'm holding a fork. You want to get punctured?" Sasuke pulled himself away from the hug and went away sulking.

"Teme, I miss you so much." The blond went after Sasuke. Sasuke still sulking gripped the blond guy's head in a headlock and head away.

Hinata almost spun her body around to follow the guys away when Tenten said. "Those are Konoha's king of troublemakers Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, maybe Naruto's the trouble maker while Sasuke was just an accessory, well what the heck. Let's eat before we mingle around."

Hinata stood there ignoring Tenten's words, she was wondering who the blond guy was really. She wondered how the icy Sasuke managed to be glomped by someone other than Itachi and somehow appear comfortable with it though he looked peeved. Even his close friendship with Hanabi was epitomized by constant physical fights. But then she had not exactly met the Uchiha in the last few years since she finished high school and entered college. So she was properly surprised to see Uchiha's best friend being the bright bouncy kind. She always thought that he mingled with those in the same vein of Hanabi, icy and the genius kind.

Tenten called upon the girl seeing that Hinata was still standing at the buffet table.

"Let's go. Kurenai's been giving me the evil eye for crowding the buffet table." Tented said as Hinata followed her to a table where Ino and Ayame were already seated.

They started eating and Ino and Ayame began interrogating Hinata for her background, interjected only by new people who noticed the new girl. Tenten was busy eating, only stopping to swallow and praised Hinata for being such a cute child. Hinata had showed them a childhood picture she kept in her gift phone, trusting her instincts that these were decent people she was befriending. Thus to share certain private things would be ok, they were polite and did not even ask to scroll for the next picture on the phone. Hinata smiled at them. The friends she had made apart from school mates in Suna were usually children of businessman, and they were sometimes haughty and wary, unlike these people, who were warm and funny.

Hinata had finished her drink and was pining for another, she stood up and excused herself.

"Hey you're the guest, let me fetch for you." Ino and Ayame offered in an almost unison.

"Thank you. But I want to walk around and meet other people too."

"I'll go with you" Tenten offered.

"Emm, I actually want to head to the restroom first" Hinata added.

"I'll wait for you then." Tenten said as she placed her napkin onto the table and stood. Ino gave Tenten's hand a squeeze as to stop the girl. "She won't be lost on the way back. Relax big sister."

"Ok ok." Tented laughed as she waved Hinata who was already leaving the table.

Hinata went into the restroom and touched up her lipstick. She smoothed her wind blown hair down and used the stretchy bracelet on her hand as a hair tie. After she was satisfied with her appearance, she left.

The hairband had been Hanabi's who liked to buy them as often as she loses them. Hinata let her mind wander to Hanabi as she walked to exit the restroom.

"Maybe you can find someone to finally get Toneri out of your way."

"Hanabi!" Hinata had reacted surprised by her sister' sudden suggestion. The 16 year old had somehow jumped topic from what kind of dress appropriate for Konoha's climate, to finding a 'boyfriend'?

"People don't just find a boyfriend and put up a front to avoid being... being... furthermore Toneri would just bat a blind eye at them."

"What? You just want to sit and hope that some oblivious girl will sweep that creepy guy away from you. No girl is that dumb you know. Furthermore you will end up an old maid before someone gets his attention away from you. Who knows, maybe he will even pop up in Konoha."

"No he won't. I made sure of that."

"But.. but.. he'll be waiting for you once you return to Suna."

"Whatever Hanabi."

The sisters sat in silence.

"Fine. I'll shut up, if... you promise to show some skin at Konoha. It is a cooler place compared to Suna's, but according to this article Hanabi tilted her phone at Hinata, "the evening can get hotter too."

"As long as it is in purple I'm ok."

"Great! Now all I need to do is go shopping for you." Hanabi lay back on the couch and began online window shopping for her sister.

Hanabi has a great eye for fashion but being the daughter of a clan head, they were often dressed in media appropriate clothes. Never showing cleavage or belly buttons, though the latter are reserved for at the beaches only. The shirts and shorts are always just above the knees. Their father had issued a warning that he better not find his progenies inside some online gossip blog. Hinata smiled at the thought. Her father never had to worry about that, when they had enough nosy distant relatives to fill in for any gossip blogs.

So for the Hyuga siblings, the clothes that their father deemed sexy were relegated to overseas trips only. They were lucky that they were minor celebrities outside of Suna unlike the Uchiha of Konoha, the original star of Suna - the Sabaku, the Sarutobi or even the new rich family of Namikaze and the reality stars Nara, whose only son married the Sabaku's only daughter and are stars of a reality show. Hanabi liked to catch up their show online as she loved watching their cute baby son who just learned to walk, which also made Hinata highly aware of their media presence. She was thankful she and her sister had no star power to star in their own reality show. It would be mighty boring she thought, the shy and the stoic.

"I am intrigued by why you seem to be so entertained by the lake," came a voice Hinata was so familiar with but had not heard for years.

She moved her head towards the voice to be welcomed by a glass of plain water, and she automatically grabbed for the glass to quench her thirst. When her eyes reached the face, a pair of black eyes greeted her along with a warm smile. Itachi Uchiha had grown taller than she last remember, taller than Sasuke she noted.

She had greatly missed Itachi, and being in a foreign land but with a familiar person, she hugged the older man around the waist but quickly let go.

"Thought you wouldn't come Itachi." She smiled warmly at him, second to Neji, Itachi was almost a brother to her. She blushed further when she realized that she had not made that many friends all her life.

"I see that you have blossomed into a beautiful flower."

Hinata rolled her eyes at his words.

"Walk with me. Let's meet some people," Itachi said.

"Ok," she answered happily.

"I just came back yesterday from a business summit in Tokyo. Hanabi was there. She said she skipped school."

Hinata frowned, she had something to discuss with her father it seems. She had wanted to delay contacting him since her phone call three days ago. This news flash from Itachi calls for drastic measures.

Itachi noticed Hinata's subtle frown and decided to change the subject quickly.

"She said you'd worry so she explained to me that she also brought along a private tutor. She also told me that I wouldn't recognize you."

Hinata's frown disappeared and she looked at Itachi. She opted to follow Itachi's flow of conversation.

"It's odd but it's my experimental phase." She smiled at him hoping he'd understand, while lightly touching her blonde hair.

"I almost thought you were Ino, but then I saw you sitting at the table and noticed two blondes and decided to follow you when you left them."

"Playing spy for Hanabi?" She joked.

"She had Sasuke done that for her, I am merely here for awhile. I am off to Osaka next. Our father is thinking of buying a factory there to serve the southern Japan market."

"Aaah, I see." She had seen a glimpse of how Itachi became the apprentice business man he is now from their past meet ups.

Sasuke was always venting his frustration at being abandoned by Itachi during game time, when his brother was summoned by his father to the tea room to be introduced to other businessmen or to help his father over something. Hinata was only ten, the same age like Sasuke, and Hanabi was 5, so they were mostly left with the other kids along with an assistant and a caretaker when their father had meetings and conferences.

"Annoying," Sasuke would say. "Annoying, that when I finally have time to play with Itachi, he had some grown up things that father thought he do."

"Annoying, that when we finally get to see a ninja movie, Itachi had to help father with some paper on some building."

"Annoying that all I wanted was to break this PS with Itachi when he comes back from college and all I see is you Hanabi," Sasuke kicked lightly the PS still in its box. It was a birthday gift from Itachi.

That year when Itachi went to college, Hinata and Sasuke turned twelve. Hanabi who turned seven ignored Sasuke's whine, which they had all become accustomed to. She declared. "The first one to reach 1000 marks will have a super expensive christmas gift bought by the loser." Her hands already punching the settings on the shooting game on Sasuke's birthday gift.

"I dare you to eat bird's eyes chilli if you lose."

"Only one."

"You're on!" Sasuke smiled, frustration almost forgotten and start jamming on his settings, choosing the most sinister looking appearance and clothes for his character.

Hinata followed Itachi to a group of four young men sipping on mocktails.

" Hey Itachi, Konan, Yahiko and Nagato said they'll be late. Kisame is not feeling well today so he will probably meet you tomorrow, " the one with the long blonde hair said,

"Uhuh, yeah, I told him to stay at the hotel but he was adamant at coming here along with us," the silver haired one said.

"Hinata, these are my friends from college, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Obito-senpai."

Hinata shook hands with all of them, and from the corner of her eyes she saw someone approach them.

"Hey new girl, we haven't been introduced yet."

They all spun around to see the new person.

"Oh, Naruto Uzumaki right?" Hinata said.

"Hey, you know my name? Most people fail to remember me. I'mma so happy I'm hugging you!"

And Naruto hugged Hinata and she blushed.

"Oh my!" She screamed inwardly.

#FindingHinata


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own characters from NARUTO, the characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Warnings : wannabe Hinata x Naruto and A little bit of Sasuke x Sakura - all hetero pairings**

 **Chapter 4**

Hiashi came home to a silent house. His daughters were not home, it was only 6.00 pm on a Saturday. Ever since his wife died, he rarely spent all day during weekends at home when his daughter weren't around, always out for golf or lunch dates. He picked a picture frame from a row of frames placed on top of a piano his late wife used to play.

He looked at the white frame, inside was a candid photo of Hinata and Hanabi at Disneyland, Japan. Those were fun times he admitted. The last time they had so much fun seems like so long ago.

Today, Hanabi was away on a field trip while Hinata was in Konoha for her year away. He sighed at the thought of another empty weekend. Maybe he could fly to Konoha and surprise Hinata, but she was only away less than a week he reasoned.

He couldn't put a finger to it, but he felt his heart aching. Maybe he could avoid the longing feeling by going to sleep early. He had felt weak at the thought of an empty weekend sans the daughters. As his friends started retiring, some early than the mandatory sixty to spend time with their families, life for him seemed worthless without his daughters.

Long time ago when his elderly parents were still alive, weekends were spent with them. Hiashi realised that he was not acting like the the best son since he usually stayed less than an hour before leaving for some urgent errands, but his daughters always stayed with their gramps for the night. They were the apple of their grandparents eyes.

After the death of his parents a few years back, weekends were spent with his daughters for lunch, or dinner at some fancy restaurants. Over the years the dinners and lunches became less frequent, still they tried having at least a dinner or lunch during those two days. Sometimes it was only him and Hanabi, or him and Hinata. So when the three of them managed to find time together, he would listen to his daughters chats and smiled all the while.

Up until he was 33, he had a twin brother who was born minutes after him. But his brother, named Hizashi had less interest in the clan business, and was not as talented as Hiashi in making business decisions. But he was demanded by the Hyuga elders to assist Hiashi.

Eventually Hizashi, Neji's late father gave up his career as a businessman after many failures and became a school teacher. However he died during his first year of service. His wife remarried a year later and left a ten year old Neji with the clan as he was close to his cousins. Now, she resided in Singapore with her new husband and her step children. Neji often fly there during school holidays..

Hiashi noticing Neji's business acumen when he was fifteen, tried getting his nephew involved into the family business. But by that time the Hyuga elders had adopted the year away idea. Neji too opt to leave for a chance to spread his wings at 18. He helped with business whenever he had no commitment.

Hiashi sighed, he wished the year away practice was adopted when his late twin, Hizashi was still alive. That would allow his brother to live in a much happier environment as he would be able to explore his other talents the minute he failed at business. It would mean a lot even if Hizashi had still died young.

Hiashi placed the frame back onto the piano top. He couldn't remember the last time someone played it. Hanabi had favoured violin while Hinata preferred singing and the guitar. Only Neji chose the piano, but he rarely came by since he had his own baby grand at his apartment.

His phone rang and Hiashi picked it up seeing that it was his restaurant's number flashing on the display.

"Mr Hyuga, sorry to disrupt your weekend but you did tell me to call you anytime regarding the digital music business. There's a three year old digital music store based in Konoha for sale. The owner died in an accident and the heirs are looking to sell it."

"Great, set a meeting with their lawyers Monday."

"Ok. I'll text the details asap."

"Thank you Rin, you can have next week's Thursday and Friday off."

"Well, thank you too boss," the assistant grinning happily at the uncalled off days.

Hiashi picked up another frame holding a sole picture of Hinata. It was a picture when she was sixteen. She had let hair grew long for the first time in years during that time.

The Hyuga clan head had long realised that his eldest daughter wasn't cut out for the corporate world and had been thinking of letting her lead a new side business for Hyuga Corps. As a father he was at first worried for Hinata, she was too nice to face the business sharks, while Hanabi on the other hand was as fierce as a mother tiger. Times were changing, no one leads business like the old styles anymore and a clan head does not need to be the first born anymore.

When his uncle, one of the elders had asked whether he would replace Hanabi as future clan head, he had mulled the idea and even tested it for three days. But his fatherly instincts told him that while Hanabi looked the part, Hinata would be distraught at his decision. In the end he decided that only his daughters could make that decision when the day for him to step down comes.

For now he wants to find a startup business for Hinata. The acquisition would take awhile, in time for Hinata to return after her year away.

He picked another picture frame of Hanabi and together with the first frame, took them both to his study to put as decoration.

* * *

 **From the previous chapter**

" _Hey new girl, we haven't been introduced yet."_

 _Itachi and Hinata, along with the rest, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Obito all spun around to see the person who called Hinata's name._

 _"Oh, Naruto Uzumaki right?" Hinata said._

 _"Hey, you know my name? Most people fail to remember my name. I'mma so happy I'm hugging you!"_

 _And Naruto hugged Hinata and she blushed._

 _"Oh my!" She screamed inwardly._

Hinata pressed her eyes shut when she saw Naruto enveloping his hands around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and held her breath in anticipation of his hug. But the hug came a little later than she anticipated but when it finally came she blushed a deep red. Her breaths turned to short gasps.

Hinata realizing her panic attack striking, tried to gain control of herself. The last time a guy tried to hug her, he went flying into the wall after being kicked by Hanabi. But here in Konoha she had no one to shield her, no one to save her from an extra touchy feely person.

 _Whattodo? WhatdoIdo?_

 _Concentrate!_

 _Dontpanic, dontfaint, donnnnnt…..!_

 _Breatheinbreatheout. Breatheinbreatheout. Breatheinbreatheout._

Hinata felt her mind blacking out.

 _Ohnoooo black everywhere, wha…._

* * *

"Relaaaaaax, relaaaaaaaaax, Hinata! Can you hear me?"

That's a female voice! Who?

Hinata opened her eyes and jerked her head up and felt a hand restricting her from sitting up.

"You just fainted, lay still. Are you dizzy?"

"A… a little." Hinata squinted to look at the person talking to her. She could make out reddish hair. She closed her eyes and lay back, she could feel a pillow supporting her back, apparently she was not completely laying down flat.

"Lay for a moment. You fainted when Naruto hugged you."

Hinata closed her eyes with the palm of her hands, trying to think about what just happened. Before Hinata could reply to that a male's voice asked.

"Err how are you feeling?"

She opened her eyes after realizing she was not alone with the mystery female. She blinked a few times and saw Naruto looking sheepishly at her. She realized that she had fainted when Naruto hugged her. Her cheeks blushed a deeper red as she scolded herself for failing to maintain her composure and fainting, of all things, from a hug. Hanabi would be pissed after all the self control training they had done.

"Just what the heck were you thinking of doing Naruto?" The female voice caught her attention. She looked at the girl, pink hair, jade green eyes, white two piece sundress, pale pink sweater.

"I'm sorry Hinata. Really I am. Is she gonna be ok Sakura?" Naruto asked. He stood there looking like a kicked puppy.

Sakura's frowned at the boy, "I think Hinata would appreciate a glass of lemonade for her. She must be dehydrated. Please Naruto."

Naruto nodded at Sakura and dashed out.

"By the way Hinata, if you remember me, I'm Sakura. I am a second year medic student, and I checked up on you a bit. Nothing intrusive just checking for any injuries. I think you are ok, but do you want to go to a clinic? "

"I… I'm ff...fine," Hinata stumbled on her words. She quickly rephrased it noticing her stuttering.

"Sakura, thank you. I think I am ok now."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Sakura nodded and stood up from the chair which was placed beside the couch Hinata lay on.

"By the way, I carried you here," Sakura said.

"Owh." Hinata replied not knowing what to say.

"I'm a weightlifter, in the featherweight category." Sakura proudly lifted her top to display a nice muscled stomach.

"Awwww" Hinata became awed at the awesome had never met someone involved in weightlifting.

Sasuke popped in and casually slinked an arm around Sakura's waist.

"Baby, are you done? How's Hinata? I don't see anything wrong with her since she's awake already."

"She's ok, but the next time a new girl pops up around Naruto. You better keep control of him." Sakura said while smiling. "Some people can't keep up with… his abnormal natural energy."

Sasuke chuckled and used his other hand to brush a strand of hair over Sakura's ear, "Join me for a stroll around the lake?"

"Wait for Naruto first, I want him to accompany her before we go."

"Ok, I'll go wait for you at the front. I need to fetch my jacket." Sasuke gave a wave to Hinata and went out.

Hinata suddenly remembered Itachi, "Where's Itachi?"

"Oh, they are outside respecting your privacy. You want me to call him? He stayed for awhile when you were unconscious but someone just came by and called him out, I think it was Shisui his cousin. By the way, Itachi told me that a fainting you is normal, but I checked you up anyway to be safe."

Sakura smiled and continued waiting for Naruto.

"Thanks again Sakura."

"I just wanted to say that Naruto is boisterous. You're lucky you are a girl and all you get is a hug." Sakura laughed thinking about her silly best friend.

"We have been friends since kindergartens, me, Sasuke and Naruto. Me and Naruto used to scuffle when we were younger but then we turned into teenagers and discovered self control. FYi, Sasuke told me about you before, saying you were friends."

"Yes, he is closer to my sister Hanabi. Our fathers are business associates."

Naruto came in and Hinata sat up properly. Sakura waved at Hinata, pinched Naruto on the shoulder and spun around to leave the room.

"Well, talk to you later Hinata," Sakura said while she winked at Naruto. Hinata did not catch that last gesture as she was busy looking somewhere else.

"Here's your drink. I hope I didn't break anything, Itachi said I owe you for making you faint."

Hinata blushed, "D.. d… don't heed Itachi, he's just joking. This is normal for me. I seem to hate surprises."

"I'll be sure to give you a warning next time."

They both chuckled. The awkward air dissipating as Hinata sipped on her drink.

The conversation paused for a good twenty seconds before Hinata resumed.

"Is Kiba still here?" lavender eyes looked at blue orbs.

"Well, he was here five minutes ago but I think he went boating with Deidara and Obita-senpai. Don't worry I'd send you home myself, already swore that to that worried dogboy. Well, luckily I drove here today."

Naruto grinned. Hinata had never had someone so boisterous as a friend before. This could be good for her.

"Lemme reintroduce myself, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I believe we are of the same age, though I was born and bred in Konoha. My parents, well they now live in Japan while I continue to live here alone. They emigrated there after I finish school so I am exclusively educated in K school. The Uchiha took me in for a year, but soon afterwards I moved back into my family home and then moved in with Sasuke at his apartment because the teme couldn't live without me. Since two years ago I work with my Godfather at his restaurant, the Dancing Fish."

Hinata nodded while Naruto stopped to take a breath.

"You ever eat there?"

"No, I've only been here less than a week. There are many places I have yet to explore."

"So you want to have dinner there on me?"

"Can I bring Kiba and his family, since I stay there. I'll pay." Hinata had possibly forgotten her fainting episode earlier with Naruto's energetic chat.

"No problemo, it's on my salary since my Godfather likes to cut my salary every time I did wrong on my apprenticeship."

A smile and a chuckle. "But don't worry my parents give me an adequate allowance to last until I pass my apprenticeship."

"I'm sorry I fainted."

"Me too, I'm sorry I overwhelm you."

Hinata's lips curved into a smile. "No worries Sakura treated me well."

"Well, about the dinner plan how about next week. I have my day off on Wednesdays."

"Hmmm," Hinata started. "Can I have your number?"

Naruto took out his phone and started dialing. "What's your number? Let me give you a missed call."

Hinata smiled, she was already smittened by the fast talking blond. She wondered if he was single. Hanabi would sure facepalm at the sight of her sister going after a boy.

* * *

 **Author's note** : I incorporate the fainting Hinata thing because it seems like such a Hinata thing to write about. But a few days ago, a video on Utube did a survey and found out that Sakura fainted as much as Hinata did. Search for 'Naruto Fainting Contest'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own characters from NARUTO, the characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Not betaed.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _Five weeks later in Konoha._

Hinata woke up at exactly 7.00 am and scrambled for her phone to ensure that the alarm clock did not malfunction. Her phone showed the same time as the alarm clock which meant that she had indeed woke up late. She grabbed for a scrunchie on the bedside table and tied her hair into a bun.

By now, Hinata realized that Hana would have left for work already as she need to arrive before 7.30 am. Luckily Hana had lent Hinata her old scooter, so Hinata could leave for work on her own. Kiba did offer to fetch and deliver her daily, but Hinata was happy to ride the scooter herself. Furthermore Kiba's schedule was uncertain and she didn't want to burden him.

It had been a week since Hinata started her morning shift at Konoha Free Animal Clinic. She had to wear an ensemble of white collared shirt, khaki pants and a pair of sneakers for work daily. This week she would be doing receptionist work with another volunteer named Tamaki, who hugged each and every cat which came to the clinic. Hinata had yet to get cosy with her patients.

Hinata stood in front of her mirror, tucking her shirt in her pants. Then she combed her blonde hair and tied it into a ponytail. She noticed that her black roots had begun showing. She smiled at the fact that sometimes her hair grew at a really astounding rate and she often had to retouch her hair roots. In her mind she toyed with the idea of dyeing it another colour. Then she heard a knock on her door.

"Are you ready? Hinata, mom told me fetch you for breakfast."

Hinata quickly strode across the room and opened her bedroom door, "Please, come in." Grinning widely outside was Kiba, holding Akamaru in his hands.

"Awww, look who came to visit me this morning?"

"It's the handsome boy of the house, I mean Akamaru of course. I'm on the hand is just charming. Well, let's get eating. Mom wants me to send her to post office later so you have to go to work by yourself today. But mom asked me if you'd like us to drop by for lunch."

Hinata paused and thought it would be better if she be left alone. It was only her second week after all, and she hadn't the time to walk around the neighbourhood. She'd thought that she'd have a look today since the volunteer veterinarian is also away on leave. This means less people at the clinic and maybe earlier check out time.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I am thinking of visiting the local area near the clinic for lunch by myself. Nekobaa had asked me to get familiar with the area so I could general errands for the clinic next time. So she said she'd give me an extended lunch break for me anytime. And, I thought about taking it today."

"Yip!" Akamaru yelped.

"If you say so Akamaru, well let's have breakfast anyway" Kiba laughed and went away.

Hinata grabbed for her compact powder, dabbed it on her face, a swipe of gloss on her lips and a little bit of pink tint on her eyelids and cheeks. She grabbed for her small sling bag containing headphones, gloss, tissue and wallet and then jogged downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Hinata had just arrived at her workplace fifteen minutes earlier than she anticipated and decided to spend the time calling her sister. She opened her helmet and dialled her sister on her mobile phone.

"Hello princess?"

"Hi queen," Hanabi replied lazily.

"Aren't you in school?"

"Nope. It's still mid year break. I have another five days of nothingness."

 _Nothingness. More like more hours to spend the hours at their office_ , Hinata jibed inside.

"Really, I thought it was only a week?" Hinata asked.

"So, what's up for the past 48 hours since you called?"

"Well, I am thinking of dyeing my hair another colour."

"There's no need, you look fine being yourself." Hanabi commented lazily.

"Mmm? Is this Hanabi?"

"Yes speaking, the gorgeous and one and only fiery Hanabi."

"What? I can't believe this." Hinata exclaimed in a mock surprised tone.

"Hahaha. I had a revelation yesterday. Natural beauty is the best, grow old, grow gold."

"Noooo, you changed?"

"Hey. Well, if you want to dye your hair, I suggest going for a really dark purple colour. It'll look good on you, trust me."

Hinata trusted Hanabi, so she was contemplating to follow Hanabi's suggestion. But before she spoke, Hanabi continued speaking.

"Say Nata-Chan, since you're on a "discover yourself journey", why don't you think about it yourself. You could have rainbow colours if you want? WAIT! There, I'm feeding you suggestion again."

"Hahaha. Well, I'll think about it later. But people seem to be able to recognize me even when I dye my hair and wear coloured contact lenses. I wonder why?"

"Hahaha."

"Sasuke easily recognized me," Hinata mused.

"He told me in his email that you didn't wear your contact lenses that time."

"Yeah I forgot that day." Hinata looked at her watch and found out that she had another eight minutes before 8.30 am arrives.

Hanabi sighed, "Unfortunately, Sasuke and Itachi have eagle eyes Nata-Chan, they always notice when something is different even if you like, cut your bangs half a centimetre. They're freaky that way."

"They should be private investigators." Hinata noted.

"If Sasuke cared to work with people, I think Itachi might consider it. But nope, since Sasu-kun's an obnoxious guy who can't work with normal people. But I'm so relieved we knew him since we were kids. If not, grandpa would be putting us against them, for marriage or something. You know, like to strengthen ties and friendship. Oh shudder."

"Haha."

Hinata rolled her eyes and placed her phone on her shoulder and held it with her cheeks. While still talking to Hanabi, Hinata unlocked the seat of the scooter, lifted the seat up and took out her bag, before placing the helmet inside.

"How is daddy? The last time I talked to him, he was still at work. I didn't notice that it was only 5.45 pm that time." Hinata closed the seat and walked towards the door, which was about twenty metres away.

"Yeah." Hanabi agreed. "Daddy gets home pretty early now. Rita gets off at 6 and by 6.20ish he's home. It's like he's afraid of leaving me alone. I'm like an adult in some countries you know."

"Lucky you. When I was your age daddy used to come home at 9.00 pm, have dinner together and then we sleep at ten."

"I remember... Hey, father told me to tell you to call him when you're at home and really free'"

"Why?" Hinata paused in front of the door to the clinic.

"It will ruin the surprise if I tell you now. Maybe, he wants to ask you about business prospects there. He wants you to still be in tune with the business world, I guess."

"Daddy thinks he's helping us by doing things like that."

"He's just doing what a father usually does," Hanabi said in between chuckles.

"Now, are you really Hanabi, or did someone impersonate you… Homaigod, did an alien abduct you? No wonder you sound so pure, so thoughtful, so understanding of today's dilemma. Oh, you have turned into a….. The daughter of the year?"

On the other line, Hanabi began laughing like a banshee. It was a good minute before she stopped laughing.

"Curse you Queen Hina, I'm taking over your kingdom and banishing you to the land of fun and games."

Hinata hissed, "How dare youuuuuu Hanabiiiiii, I will ask father to… to ask Toneri to have a meeting with you, so he'd start falling for you now."

"Evil queen!" Hanabi protested.

They both fell into a giggling fit.

During their childhood Hinata and Hanabi used to play Queen and princess of a kingdom. Their kingdom being their bedroom, Neji if he was over their home was always the Dragon.

Hanabi started the conversation again. "Anyway, have you found a chic boutique there? You've been there a few weeks sooo, surely you at least found something?"

"I came here to work princess, not to live like a heiress."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but your are an heiress."

"Ughhh, stop rubbing in that fact." Hinata gritted her teeth to control herself. She knew she was being hypocritical when she tried to say that she's a normal person when she knew she was from one of the richest family from Suna.

"Ok, so shoot me if I tried living another's life."

"Ok, ok. I will stop shooting you down. I miss you Queen. I miss our family."

"It's been less than a month princess. You can always come here."

"Oh, I can? Never thought about that. I thought the year away was exiling yourself to a foreign world. Like totally immersing yourself in another's life."

"Not necessarily that alone."

"Neji-Nissan seemed to tell it like that."

"Hmmm Hanabi, despite your sometimes grown up demeanour I think you are still a child inside."

"Hihi, that's why I am still princess and you're the queen," Hanabi retorted.

 _If only Father had that much confidence in me, instead of directly naming you as the future clan head without consulting me, things would be much easier. Hanabi, I don't hate you. Father, nor do I hate you. But, just because I am not a prodigy in the business world doesn't mean that I can't be a leader._ Hinata sobbed inside.

"Hei Hinata, why are you silently looking at the door. Come in."

Hinata spun to her right and saw Tamaki in the same clothes as her. Her co-worker however didn't tie her hair like usual, she had her hair fashioned in cornrows. Hinata raised her eyebrows, "Um, I'm on the phone actually."

"Hello Hinata, are you there?" Hanabi asked her sister on the phone.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I have to go to work now Hanabi. Sayonara."

"Ok, don't forget to call Daddy."

"Alright."

"Bye."

Hinata looked at her phone as the call ended and her phone dimmed to black.

"Well, let's go in," Tamaki said as she held the door for Hinata to enter.

"Thank you Tama-Chan."

* * *

That night Hinata had dinner with Hana only, while Kiba and Tsume had gone to Kakashi's to take a look at one of his puppy. Hinata guessed that this Kakashi must be a really close friend of Tsume that she had gone to his house during dinner just to see his puppy. But Tsume had been one of those people who seem to like helping people, or pets whenever she could despite being a busy businesswoman.

"Kakashi's puppy did not want to feed on its own since last night. Kiba had taken a look last night and this morning, and helped bottle feed it while Kakashi was out. Naruto will come later after Kiba returns."

Hinata's ears perked up at the mention of Naruto, but they were barely friends so she decided to not to ask anything about him for now.

* * *

After dinner Hinata retreated to her room as Hana needed to wake up at midnight to monitor their own dogs in the kennels. Hinata made a mental note to visit the Inuzuka's dogs later.

Hinata scrolled her Instagram feed after dinner, she noticed that she had never uploaded her own picture since she dyed her hair. She was not trying to hide from the world about who she is, she reasoned to herself. She was just out of the blue decided to dye her hair blonde thinking it as part of her year away. However she had not thought long about it, whether she had wanted to go blonde all year long or change it after sometime. It wasn't part of the bigger picture, just something she wanted to try. Luckily no one had grilled her about her hair colour change, Maybe because there were more blondes here amongst her new peers compared to Suna.

Hinata scrolled down her feed and saw a selfie of Hanabi with their father as the background. She laughed as her father was looking innocently into the camera instead of moving out of sight, while Hanabi was busy posing. Then she remembered that she had promised to call her Father. Hinata moved from her lying down position to sitting with her back resting on the headboard. Legs stretched she began dialling for her father's number.

"Hello Hinata."

"Hello Father."

She sometimes called her Father, Daddy because It was Hanabi's first word. How Hanabi was able to pronounce Daddy instead of Baba or Dada like most babies, Hinata would never know. Hanabi was a prodigy that way. But when Hanabi grew older and they began following their father to the office, they reverted to Father because they had wanted to feel older amongst their father's colleagues.

"How are you baby?" Hiashi inquired of his older daughter.

"I'm fine Father. Konoha's people are very friendly and helpful."

"I am happy to hear that. How was the volunteer work so far?"

"It's going great Father, I am doing management for now."

Hinata neglected to say that she was given more secretarial work for starters, rather managerial as she had expected. She thought her father would think that she was wasting her time doing menial job when she can be at a top post in their own company.

"How about you Father, how's your health?" Hinata didn't want to talk about their business, she knew their business was going on well. It was her father's health which was often neglected.

"Rita, registered herself for a healthy cooking course and now she cooks healthy food for me everyday. Sometimes she even sent Hanabi with a packed food for me at the office."

Hinata beamed, she knew that their former nanny turned housekeeper turned chef, would rise to the occasion. "Hmm, Rita is wonderful. Now she deserves a raise."

"Well, I've been giving her another two extra days of each month now apart from a raise. Hanabi is always with me that I think Rita should just take the day off on Monday. The house isn't cluttered much since you were gone so she had less chores."

Hinata chuckled. "Hanabi cluttered the house more than me, she insisted that we play at the living room and then suddenly pulled me to the kitchen when Rita cooks. The next hour, we were at the dining room before she fell asleep in the playroom. Rita would carry her back to our room and then when she woke up she insisted on playing at your room because she wanted Mommy to see our new dress."

Hiashi chuckled. He knew Hinata meant the huge picture of their mother which he hung in his bedroom, the biggest picture of her in his house.

Hinata suddenly realized that she missed her Father's presence right now.

"I miss you girls."

"Yes father."

* * *

Hinata knew her father missed her, but she needed to be away. Away from his ideals and his discrimination of her, she knew it all because she heard him over the phone.

It was before her year away. She was sitting in her Suna kitchen alone, revelling in her thoughts silently, she heard her father came home while talking oo the phone.

"Skills in business is very important for a clan head."

Hinata's head perked up at the mention of clan head. Her father was the clan head of the Hyuga clan whose members were around 800 all across the five countries. Hinata was curious why there was none of their family members in Suna. As a clan head in the urban world, his father's role among their family members was mostly ceremonial but in the business world it had weight.

"Why should I? I had groomed her from birth. She is well aware of her future role as clan head." Hiashi's stern voice echoed throughout the house.

Hinata sat silently listening at her Father's words. Usually she would greet her Father upon hearing his arrival, but today she decided to just listen first to her Father's phone conversation. Her Father too, instead of coming over to the kitchen to grab a drink was slumped on the living room's sofa talking on the phone.

"Replacing her with Hanabi as clan head? Now, tell me why I would do that?"

Hinata's face crumpled at the mention of Hanabi, and the obvious comparison to her.

"If I rename Hanabi as clan head, will the clan benefit more?"

Hinata couldn't believe the words from her Father's lips, he was actually thinking of naming her little sister. Hadn't he mentioned that the first born child is naturally named the clan head? What was the whole grooming courses she had to go every year about. Even Hanabi didn't attend as often as her. Wasn't being a clan head Hinata's birthright?

Kizashi spoke again, "I admit that Hinata is not as outspoken as Itachi, Kankurou or Nara's lazy son. One of our elders thought that she was not as competent as the other future clan head. All her business endeavours performed well though not as expected, I realize that."

Hinata placed her hand on her mouth to stop herself from heaving. Her father was listing her strengths and weaknesses to someone else, without acknowledging her first.

"What? So Gaara the third child was named clan head while Kankurou was named business head? Can we separate the two? What happened to the middle child, a girl right?"

Suddenly the kitchen's back door creaked open and Rita walked in with a few plastic bags. The Hyuga family 'chef' took a glimpse of a red faced Hinata sitting on a chair.

"Hel…"

"Shhhhh!" Hinata hushed to her chef.

Rita fell silent and proceeded to tiptoe around the kitchen towards Hinata.

"Hinata is that you?" Hiashi hollered from his phone.

Meanwhile Hinata made some signals which Rita quickly interpreted.

Rita hollered right back at Hiashi, "No it's me Rita, I am just back from the store."

"Why are you creeping around the house?"

Hinata quickly bounded for the kitchen door, she couldn't face her father now. She could hear his steps walking towards the kitchen.

"Rita quickly jumped towards the entrance of the kitchen.

"Hey Mr Hyuga."

Hinata escaped through the back door, leaving the door ajar in her haste.

" You are alone?"

"Yes," Rita answered promptly.

Hiashi took one look around the kitchen and commented, " Close the door next time."

He turned towards his bedroom and continued talking in the phone.

"My chef just came back…. Yes, I know business is what drives the clan forward, yes it's a way of life for the Hyuga. But a clan head is more than business savvy, he or she must..."

Rita looked at the door and proceeded to close it. She decided to ignore the uneasy feeling she had towards the abrupt actions of the younger Hyuga running off like that. It was still early, only 4 pm and Hiashi's early arrival at home was also unexpected. She proceeded to place the fresh produce she bought into some baskets while gradually transitioning her thoughts from the uptight Hyugas to the dreamy new neighbour she saw on the way home. She didn't expect to be chatting with him when she only meant to gawk at his muscled upper body while he was washing his car, hence her arrival home half hour late.

Eversince then, Hinata felt like confronting her father, but she was too busy angsting by herself to do it. Then the year away idea popped up in her mind and she spent her time making preparations for her year away. Back on her mind she still thought about asking her father outright but her determination to get away and angst sidetracked her sane mind to handle the issue in an organized manner.

* * *

 **Previous conversation**

"I miss you girls."

"Yes father."

"I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"Since you told me that you work at the clinic on a part time basis, I thought I'd give you a business to work on. It's nothing big."

"Father?" Hinata asked confusingly. "I am on my year away. Why would I want to run a business?"

"Because, well, hmmm, because it is my gift to you." Hiashi said.

"I am sorry father," Hinata said. She could feel her anger rising. "I can't do what you asked of me. Give it to Hanabi or Neji, or some older cousin out there."

Hiashi became silent on the other end.

Hinata continued, "I don't understand why you are meddling with my year away Father. My life isn't exclusively yours to begin with. I now I am not like Itachi, or even Neji. I am, I am not even sure what I want to be now."

"Hinata, listen to me first. I'm sorry. Well, ok. We will talk about this next year."

"I will never forget about how to do business. It's in my blood father, although I am not as competent as the other…"

 _Future clan heads_ she had wanted to say but decided this was not about that.

"My peers." Hinata controlled her breathing, feeling the tears coming.

"No, this isn't about that. I am not pitting you against your peers." Hiashi began explaining.

 _That was a lie._ Hiashi faceplamed himself, he knew it was a thing to compare their children's performance among clan heads. He was regretting his actions somehow though he didn't understand why. Fathers just want the best for their children don't they?

"A year away is about me finding myself. I'm finding who the this Hinata is supposed to be other than what she is expected to be. I am sorry father, it's a long day. I'll call you later. Sorry…." Hinata paused

"I love you…" she said before her Father could snuck in an answer. She knew those words wouldn't solve her issues.

"Ok," her father said.

"Good night Hinata."

"Good night Father."

Hinata let her silent rage get the best of her. She couldn't throw the phone across the room because the phone was a gift from Hanabi and she also didn't want to disrespect her father in a way. So instead she settled for shutting down her phone and hiding it in her drawer.

Hinata half regretted being so harsh towards her Father. But the issues she faced silently, were torturing her. She somehow knew she needed to expel all her negative thoughts. Since she was young, Hinata was never the kind to talk about her problems to another. Sighing again she buried herself under the four pillows Tsume bought her. She needed to vent it out before she exploded again. Shutting down her eyes, she imagined Naruto's smiley face and wondered how he could be so happy.

Then Itachi's name slipped into her mind. As her friend and pseudo Nii-san, she had always admired Itachi's calmness and ability to assimilate into any situation. She remembered the feeling of familiarity and assurance she felt when she saw him at Tsume's party. Maybe she can talk to him before she face her father. Itachi had always been an example among their peers who are the children of their clan heads. Itachi was comfortable being with her, and Hinata made a mental note to contact him asap. She had to find 'Hinata', even if it hurts so much. Hopefully that what didn't kill her will make her stronger.

* * *

AN I heard you guest commentator. Well, Hinata was still in her protective cocoon, she hadn't meant to actually deceive people with coloured hair or her contacts. She was just experiencing change one thing at a time. Well now I know that in writing if you change an iconic characters appearance, it is usually meant for a camouflage of some sort.

Anyway dear readers, I am slowly getting better at this writing thing. I will update more often. Just noticed that it's almost two months since I updated. Thanks for being here. Reviews are most welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Synopsis : AU. Multichapter. Hinata Hyuga is a 20 year old heiress who overheard her father's plan to nominate her younger sister as clan head over her. She started questioning her her worth as apparent clan head, and as individual and decided to find the answers via 'year away' a chance for her to carve her own name in stone and find answers in herself. Special appearance of Sasusaku. This was unbetaed, pardon for the mistakes.**

 **Chapter 6**

It's been two months since she arrived at Konoha and Hinata had loved Konoha's many facets. It could be that it was a new setting away from the routine life she had in Suna, or it could be that Hinata was a person who did not need much to be comfortable. Whatever the factor was, Hinata had really felt comfortable being in Konoha. She loved Konoha's weather though Hana often grumbled about the rain. Hinata thought that it was a nice change compared to hot and dry Suna.

Hinata wasn't really a wallflower back in Suna, she had plenty of friends but no close friends in particular. Her family was her best friends no matter how old school her father could be, how nosey Hanabi acted and how overprotective Neji had been. In Konoha she had been bolder about her choice of friends. She had known more than a handful of people from Tsume's party but unfortunately hadn't run into any of them elsewhere, even at the public places she frequented. During her free times on weekends Hinata went to the town's library and sometimes to Grand Konoha Mall but so far she had not run into them at all, even her old friend Sasuke. She had regretted not taking any of their contact details that day. She was even regretful that she had not asked Naruto's number at all. Hinata had thought that maybe because it was still very early in the year and people were busy with work, study, family and everything else, even the local college was still taking in late registration. She knew that since the college was on her way to work and the college's management had set up a booth outside their gates and offered her a discount if she enrolled with them. Hinata had politely declines, since she wasn't in Konoha for studies. Hinata hoped that they might meet sooner with the Uchiha family yearly party coming up. Hana had mentioned that she was saving for a dress to go to the party where most of the close knit townsfolk were invited.

One fine morning while rolling on her bed, post a-too-early-wake-up-time, Hinata had the realization that she had been enjoying her time too much in Konoha. She had jumped out of bed stared at her image on the mirror and apologized to herself for forgetting her true intention coming to Konoha, which was to 'discover herself and her true potential'. She felt guilty about spending her 'year away' like she was on vacation.

Her mind kept fleeting back to the moment her father had thought about replacing her with Hanabi, that really made her miserable. Hinata had no resentment towards Hanabi as her younger sister was leader material, but she was angry because her father had talked about it with someone else and hadn't told her directly. There was no mention of it at all after the phone call either. In the next few days when her emotions reached it peak, she sent a babbling email about her guilt to Neji. Neji had coolly replied with a _"Why so serious?_ " email. Knowing her too well to overthink things, he had promptly followed up his reply with an email asking her whether she wanted him to drop by the next time he was free. Hinata had called Neji back and thanked him profusely for troubling him, but she made her promise that he would visit her soon. Neji had snorted and chuckled on the phone and told her to just chill.

Maybe, just maybe, Hinata told herself that she had taken the year away too easily because she had never felt carefree like this. Hanabi had often told her how auntie like she had acted, always worrying about this and that. Hanabi had called her a few days later telling her to chill out or Hanabi will be in the next flight to Konoha. With the thought of having nosey Hanabi in Konoha, Hinata had laughed and immediately all her worries were abated. She realized her family will always be there for her and she should just learn to relax. Still Hinata made a conscious effort to remind herself of her original purpose.

So starting last week, the first thing Hinata did every morning after waking up was, to look into the mirror and tell herself some inspiring words. She had only started doing it recently after she saw a motivational documentary about visualizing what you want and start thinking about how to get it.

She smiled widely at her reflection with bed hair, all flat on one side and bushy on the other. "I want to be the best me from today onwards. I want to smile and talk confidently to people I don't know."

She thought about the things she had wanted most to aim for now, "I want to be more confident of my choices, never regret when making the wrong choices and always chose the best for myself for that moment."

Hinata grinned and then dropped her huge grin, but there was a small curve which didn't quite left her lips. She grabbed for her comb and started combing her hair, parting the front in the middle and combing the strands to her right, left and back, making her hair stick flat on her scalp. The black roots of her hair was showing and she paused to admire them. No one had asked her about it at all, maybe they were finding it normal. Hana had told HInata that when she first saw Neji in Konoha with his long brown hair, she had thought that it was Hinata, but then Neji had turned around and she noticed the masculine jaw and height. Kiba had confirmed that it was Neji indeed. Hinata laughed, there was no way her father would let her come to Konoha without announcing to the Inuzuka first.

Being away from her father's wing and guidance was a little scary at first. When she had her first month's salary, Hinata had been too frugal with her money. She spent an hour looking for a cute dress within a certain budget, but Hana beat her by buying a pricier but more quality dress. Hana had told her that it was no longer her family's money so she should learn to splurge once in awhile. Her father would have frowned at such unnecessity, but Hana said it was time that she learned the ropes of being independent by being pricey thing which lasts years. It was more worthwhile in the long run.

She was really glad her father didn't turn around and beg the clan elders that his eldest daughter be exempted from the 'year away' if he knew about her transforming habits. Hinata had the faintest feeling her father would do that if she had planned her year away without his input. She knew that one of the reasons why her father had let her go was because she would be living with the Inuzuka. As a tight knit family the Inuzuka was no different from the Hyuga, Hinata realized that her father knew she would be in good hands even if he barely knew the Inuzuka and wasn't familiar with their lifestyle. They were once a part of her late mother's life so even if her father wasn't familiar with them, in soul and spirit she was.

Hinata frowned at the thought, she had spent two months with Tsume and had breakfast and dinner with them most days but she hadn't asked her at all about her late mother. Her father had spoken about her mother's fine features, how when she was small she had cuddled with her late mother. Hanabi loved their mother but since she had no memories of their mother she only listened about their mother out of respect, Hanabi was closer to a cousin of Hiashi as the female cousin had taken care of her until she went to preschool.

She knew she should have probed about her mother earlier. Catching herself in a nostalgic moment, she scrambled for the phone Hanabi had given her, the one containing all their old photos. She dropped herself back on the bed and looked at the few pictures she had of her mom. Pictures of her late mother at their marriage ceremony, pictures when Hinata was born, when Hinata was older before preschool, when Hanabi was born and a few weeks before she was sick. Hiashi had banned anyone from displaying pictures during her sickness and had wanted to preserve his wife's lovely images as she was last seen by most people. Hinata found this a good idea indeed because it had prevented people from being sympathetic with them. She did not like being on the receiving end of their sympathies.

* * *

Hinata was browsing the photos on her phone on another morning when Mama Tsume knocked on her door. She knew it was Tsume since she didn't make yelping sound like Akamaru or holler her name like Hana sometimes did. Anyway the siblings rarely bug her on weekends as they had their late morning wake up routine to maintain.

Hinata quickly opened the door and let Tsume in. Tsume had laughed when she found herself frozen on the door with a tray of milk and sandwich in one hand.

"Mama, let me," Hinata quickly threw the phone onto her bed and fetched the tray with her hands. She settled the tray on a study table placed next to her bed.

"Please come in and have a seat, sorry for troubling you."

Mama Tsume laughed, "I only came up here because the house was too quiet. Kiba had left an hour ago for an impromptu run with Shino and Lee." She walked into the room and sat on the single bed.

"Eh, I didn't hear him at all."

"I guess he must have woken earlier than that. Why, had you wanted to follow him?"

"That might be a good idea, I was always at the library or at the mall these past few weeks. I would like to see more of Konoha's greenery."

"I'll make sure to tell Kiba that," Tsume replied. She watched as Hinata made her way for the study table and sat down on the accompanying chair.

"Is Hana still in her room?" Hinata asked as she grabbed for some tissues to cover her lap.

"Yes, she is waiting for you I think. She had mentioned to me that she wanted to bring you along on her photography walkabout today. It would be done around the park I think, maybe you two would run into those trios running around parkouring."

"What's parkouring?" Hinata turned to Tsume with a questioning look.

"It's much like pretending to be Spiderman I guess, it's an extreme sport where you move rapidly, run, jump and roll around while avoiding walls, fences and seats. The first time Kiba did in front of me, I was having a mini heart attack. You could search for in online videos I think, that was how Kiba got to know about it, right before Lee told him."

"Is it legal?" Hinata just had to ask, as she had an image of Kiba running around with Akamaru around town.

"Yes, if it's away from people and you don't trespass private property I think. Have your breakfast, we have plenty of time to talk. Hana will be up in an hour, she told me her meet up starts around 11.00 am. I hope it wouldn't rain now."

Hinata nodded and turned to the plate of sandwich and started eating them. Then she heard Tsume talking.

"Child, your late mother and me was very close when we were younger," Tsume said.

Hinata munched on her sandwiches and alternately gulped down the milk in between bites. She had turned towards Tsume who was looking out the window while talking.

Tsume continued, "Your mother, Honoka was a very brave child. I was a little child at eight transferring back into a school in Konoha after years of being away. She was my first real friend here."

"Mama, weren't you born in Konoha?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I was born here but my father died and me and my mom lived with my Sargent grandfather from the age of two. We moved to Iwa for 3 years and then Kumo for another 3 years. When I came back here I had no friend, and I felt so lonely being at school without my dog, Yuuna. Everyone was already with friends having been together since preschool, while I had to start all over again. Honoka came to me and announced that she was going to take care of me. I thought she was nuts, but she was also an only child like me and the eldest among her cousins. I think she must have seen me as someone needing to be saved by a guardian figure."

"That's a nice thing to know, my mother a brave young woman." Hinata reflected on herself, she had been mostly shy when she was at primary school age.

"She sure spoke her mind until she reached twelve, and she turned into this shy young woman. Maybe it was because she was the tallest and the one to get all the womanly curves unlike the rest of us thin and flat girls," Tsume chuckled at the memory.

She looked at Hinata and smiled, "You have her face and her hair and you do look like her at times physically. But your skin tone is surely the Hyuga."

Hinata glanced at her lightening skin colour, since Konoha was a place full of shady areas Hinata had no chance to turn tan unlike in Suna. She had also been wearing moisturizer regularly to compensate for the difference in climate. Apparently Hinata's skin couldn't quite comprehend Konoha's climate during the first week and she had dry skin the first few weeks.

"I used to hate being light skinned because I burn easily, but when I discovered products to protect my skin and choose indoor sports I was ok with it. The tan I had when I came here, that was fake." Hinata laughed at her admittance.

Tsume laughed along and replied, "Lucky it didn't turn orange on you."

"My sister Hanabi made sure that I went to the proper spa to get sprayed. She didn't want to run around with a weird orange woman."

Tsume smiled, "Your sister is the best."

"She surely is." Hinata agreed that as horrific as Hanabi could be with her very picky personality, she was the best sister ever.

"Honoka was much like that too. She had some Hanabi in her." Tsume said. Hinata smiled and shifted a bit on her chair so that she was directly facing Tsume.

"We went to the same school until we graduated from high school. Some things remained the same while some things changed. I had a few boyfriends while Honoka worked her ass off right after she turned sixteen. She was boring when I couldn't go out with her so she resorted to working at the army kitchen, a bookstore and as a cashier at the mall. We were close but we had our own life by the time we were 19 and then her uncle was promoted and she moved to Suna. We stayed in contact the first year, and then I got married but she couldn't come because she had to take care of her cousin as her uncle was away."

Tsume smiled a little too glum, "Your mother moved a lot around Suna. After a year the letters ceased, I was busy with a new baby and she might thought that I need the peace at the time. Deep inside, I knew we would always find each other eventually so it was only time when someone came to Konoha to deliver a letter addressed to me. The deliveryman had travelled from one source to another to find a Tsume Inuzuka, we weren't a widely known dog breeder more than three decades ago, but he found me at last."

Hinata smiled as she heard her mother's seldom mentioned name. She was often referred to just mother rather than her name. Hinata thought that maybe they should mention her name more now.

"So me, and little Hana went to your parent's wedding. We stayed two nights and was invited for a day at the Hyuga. Honoka was really happy to meet Hana and so I made her Hana's second Godmother that day. We talked for awhile about our past life, in between Hana's wailing and Hiashi's curious glance. That was the first time that I had met him, and maybe I felt intimidated that I didn't care to stay in touch with him after I Honoka came to visit me in Konoha a year later."

Hinata nodded and laughed, "My father could look intimidating but he is a good man."

"I know, I'm sorry if you feel bad about me describing him like that."

"No worries," said Hinata, "It isn't that bad. Anyway Mama, tell me more about Mama and you."

"So, right before you turn one she came to visit me, it was also around Kiba's birthday. You met Sasuke too that day but he was still in the tummy."

Hinata smiled and made a thinking face, "I think father must have had business appointment that time in Konoha, right?"

"Yes, he spent two weeks here. I remember Fugaku Uchiha mention that to his wife and she told me about it. It was easy to remember because it was the project to build Grand Konoha Mall."

"So, the mall is as old as me."

"Right, so we had a small birthday party here. I thought it would do us some good to gather some old girlfriends from school since it had been a long time since we met. It was the most I had back then, especially when all the dads weren't here to reprimand us and shout about the son is eating the cat or something."

"That sounded fun," Hinata guessed. She had never had parties at her house so far, it was always at school or at a restaurant. She wondered if she should have one before she depart later. Would Mama Tsume approve? By the way Hinata had wanted to ask the ultimate question, and as Tsume looked blissfully happy at the thought of her past memory, Hinata said.

"When did you become my Godmother Mama?"

"Oh, the day she came here after the party. We were cleaning and was resting. Mikoto had taken Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba and you outside to play with Tina and baby Tenten. I think baby Ayame and her aunt Maria too was there. So me and Honoka sat outside on the porch on rattan chairs looking at you guys. You weren't walking yet so you were propped down on a baby chair while six year old Itachi looked after you. Tina had pitted Sasuke against Kiba for a toddler running match, I can't remember who won. But it was funny seeing these toddlers running all over the grass and flowers."

Hinata looked interestedly, she hadn't remembered it at all and there was no picture to show that she, Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten and Ayame had met when they were very small. It was interesting that she had felt so at ease upon meeting these people since she had actually meet them once before she met them two months ago.

"So Honoka asked me if I have any godchildren and I told her that I don't have. We were sort of just accepting each other's children like they were our own. Honoka told me that she was sorry that she hadn't spent much time with Hana considering that she was her Godmother, but i told her that it was ok. Then she asked whether I wanted to be a Godmother to you. I was happy to accept it of course."

Hinata looked at Tsume and smiled, "Thanks Mama. Look where we are now. I am here as your Goddaughter."

Tsume jumped and crushed Hinata in a hug, "Me too. I am lucky that you, Hana and Kiba were happily mingling around too. I was afraid that they might scare you a little. Hiashi had told me that you might be shy at first."

Hinata smiled and admitted as Tsume let go of her hug and sat back down on the bed. "I was, but things change, though I am still me."

Hinata knew that her father would be telling things about her, but she wasn't angry at all at him about it. She was still a relatively shy person and sometimes people think of her as fragile, but so far she had been mostly relaxed unless it's around a certain blonde boy.

"Hinata, I'm sorry if I am being nosy but have you any boyfriends?"

Hinata's eyes bulged and the first thing she thought was that Toneri had sent a letter of flower to the Inuzuka residence. "Ah, I don't have. Have you received something inappropriate from someone?"

"No, no. It's just that at your age it seems like teenagers have started to think about those things. I just, maybe I thought, as a godsister to your mother, maybe I could talk to you. I just wanted to talk is all."

"It's just that... Don't laugh at me, but there's a boy back home in Suna who liked me a lot but I couldn't return his favour. I have nothing against about liking a boy, no I am not gay, it's just something not that important at the moment." Hinata bit her tongue, sure she had liked Naruto but she hadn't thought about being with him like that anytime soon. Maybe as friends first.

"Now, I am really feeling sorry. I have been such a nosy auntie. I am really sorry if you feel that I have entered your life without permission. Gosh, I feel like a fool." Tsume covered her face with her hands right after she finished speaking.

Hinata quickly wiped her mouth and crushed the tissue and threw it on the desk. She shifted to sit beside Tsume on the bed and put a hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"No, no, don't think like that. You weren't being nosy, I have always thought of you as someone I should be close to. I am glad that you asked. I, I have no boyfriend at all."

"Oh," Tsume then laughed. "I was thinking about my two kids being singletons, and now also about you. I asked Kiba last year and he told me about this nice girl at the clinic. Told me that they were friends for now. You must noticed them by now."

Hinata smiled and placed her hand on the shoulder of Tsume back on her lap. "Yes I did." Hinata had the image of Tamaki, the other employee at the clinic who had brown hair and brown eyes much like Kiba, they must produce really cute brown haired babies if they were together.

"Hana, she remains secretive about her boyfriend. Maybe you can find out for me," Tsume laughed. This time it sounded brash and loud. A door creaked from the outside and soon Hana peered into Hinata's room.

"Mama, do you really need to send a spy for me?" her face was asking whether Tsume was being serious.

"Of course, I want to pass my precious 90s wedding gown to you though you might have to add some length seeing how you are taller than me."

"Ma, I am not inviting him for dinner any day now. We are just friends."

Hinata chuckled with Hana's inadvertent admittance that there was someone she fancied out there.

"Has Hinata told you about the boy she fancied?" Hana folded her arms on her chest and smirked at Hana.

Despite being only being with them for two months, it had felt more like months now, they had felt more like a real family. What with their teasings and very close bond.

"I know your tricks Hana Inuzuka, don't try to stir away the attention to Hinata now. I am asking about you," Tsume chided playfully.

"Whatever mom, I need to brush my teeth before I tell you that I have no boyfriend at all."

Tsume laughed while Hana disappeared, but she still retaliated with her annoying question. "Yes, and I will meet him sooner than you think."

Hinata just smiled, she hadn't seen Hana with any other male at all apart from their driver and sometimes bodyguard. So she couldn't give any hints to Tsume at all. Hinata knew it wouldn't be long since Hana would graduate in July and spend more time around her, she had mentioned about applying for being an assistant Vet trainee at the clinic. Hinata liked the idea since there were only her, Tamaki and two vets at the clinic. Another helping hand would ease any sudden increment of patients at the clinic.

Hinata escorted Tsume downstairs while waiting for Tsume to hand her a towel as she had forgotten to wash her towels from the past week. Hinata had blamed it on her too relaxed state that she forgot about her laundry at all. It was a new routine for her to do laundry every other day as she had Rita done her laundries back in Suna. Hinata had only taken are care of the extra laundries on weekdays only when Rita had her off days.

When she climbed back upstairs to take a bath, Hana had stopped her midstairs.

"Are you free today?" Hana asked.

"I'll join you but I don't have any SLR camera. I only have a digital camera, it's mostly used for selfies," Hinata said guiltily. She had bought the camera because her camera phone had malfunctioned that day and used it mainly for it's awesome selfie feature. She wasn't too keen on photography so she didn't see the need to buy them.

"Don't worry, it's just a walkabout. Oh, Mama told you. The class is conducted by Itachi anyway and I thought why not invite you along though you haven't registered yet. It wouldn't matter since you and him are close right?"

Hinata smiled and nodded.

Hana ruffled Hinata's hair which she had duly combed and messed it up, "Now sister I have never had, get ready and let's go. Pardon me, I have to fill my tank first before I bathe."

Hinata laughed and quickly stepped aside for Hana who was making her way to the kitchen while Hinata headed upstairs to her room.

* * *

Hinata and Hana were among the first ten to arrive at the mentioned place. Hana had her SLR camera out while Hinata brought along her digital camera with lenses which could be swung backwards to aim at oneself's for a selfie.

"Hinata, you came." Itachi greeted her from afar. Hinata was giddy with excitement and quickly hugged Itachi, of all the male friends in her life Itachi was the most special to her. When the hug ended Hana came forward to hug Itachi, and Itachi pressed a light kiss on Hana's temple. Hinata's inner siren blared, she sensed that there was more than meet the eyes for these two.

"How many people will there be?" Hana asked Itachi.

"About twenty, only half is here. We have light breakfast, please have some." The tall man pointed to a table with packed food on it.

"We'll pass, we already had breakfast, didn't we Hinata?"

"Yes, but that tea looked tasty. I'll have some. Hana?"

"You go on, I'll wait here with Itachi."

Hinata nodded and went to the table, as she reached for a cup someone also reached for the same thing. When the person noticed Hinata's hand they retreated and mouthed a gracious apology.

"Lady first," he said.

Hinata turned while reaching for the cup it turned out to be Tenten.

"Ah we meet again, Hinata."

"Yes, Tenten. Let me fetch a drink for you. Hinata took another cup and filled it with drink from the jug and handed it to Tenten."

"I haven't seen you around town. Where do you work?"

"I hadn't seen you around either. I work at the free Animal Clinic, you?"

"I am a cashier at the Xtreme Park across town, I guess I don't go out much unless I really need to."

"Can I have your number," Hinata finally asked the golden question. "I might want to invite you out, I don't know anyone apart from the Inuzuka here."

"Oh sure. Tenten handed Hinata her call card. Be sure to text me before calling me, I don't entertain calls from strangers usually."

"Ok," Hinata said. She could understand the logic behind that,she was sometimes bombarded by sales person on the phone too.

They sipped on the drinks and then Hinata said, "i need to get back to Hana, we'll see you around."

"Heya friends, gather around!" Itachi said to his group.

"Oh, sure," Tenten said to Hinata. She crumpled her paper cup and placed it inside the trash can while slinging her camera onto her side and walking towards Itachi.

"Hi, good morning everyone, new and old faces. We have quite a few new faces and I'd like to say Welcome to the monthly Konoha Photography Walkabout. Since it's spring and we have some nice looking foliage around the park I find it appropriate that we have our walkabout here. Before we start I hope you are all bundled up because it is quite cold this morning from the early rain. Anyone who haven't had refreshments can do so now while we wait for a few more minutes. Anyone has a question?"

"Mr Uchiha, can we take pictures of people at the park?" a freckled face teenager in a hoodie and khakis asked.

"Yes with permission, if you think the person's face appears in your picture please ask for permission. Please respect their privacy like you would yours. Most people in their relaxed state would approve if you ask nicely."

"Thanks!"

Hinata looked at the majority of the group gathered around her, most were holding DSLR cameras. Feeling a little left out she raised her hand, "Itachi-niisan, is it ok if I only bring along a camera without the SLR feature?"

"Ah Hinata-chan, don't worry about that. We are doing a practice shoot, and not a technical one today. For that you can attend my next Photography 101 class which is a week long."

"Ok niisan."

Itachi turned around to fetch his camera which was set beside the refreshment table and was approached by a few latecomers. Hinata turned to Hana as the older woman's eyes were fixed firmly on Itachi. Hinata smiled and waited for Itachi to lead them on the walkabout. She spend the few minutes they had to watch over the group, there were a few teenagers younger than her and their very young looking parents. Hinata wondered if her mother was alive would she looked as young as them. Her mother would only be 40 if she had a long life. Hinata sighed in her head, she didn't need a reminder about what could've been, what's left to do know is to enjoy her living days and make her mom proud of her.

Hinata saw Itachi said a few things to the latecomers and then walked back to the group. Itachi flashed his super bright smile, and the group suddenly let out a silent sigh. Hinata grinned widely, her Itachi-niisan with his super long shiny black hair was really a handsome guy, at 24 he was literally a hit with younger girls and older woman alike. But Konoha had seen plenty of Itachi around to be crazy about him, even his stalkerish fangirls have kept to the minimum and done all their rage in the media social compared to physical admiration.

 _Lucky that Sasuke never bothered to sign up for every media social except for an email, or else he would've gone crazy at his own fangirls antics._

"Let's go, we will move towards the big older trees near the lake. I hope if anyone is bringing along a child, please practice extra caution so that your child doesn't wander too far into the lake. You all know how one can get too distracted by the scenery."

Itachi's words were followed by a trail of agreement. So far Hinata had only seen a woman babywearing a child on her back, there was another young child about ten years old who kept close to her father upon hearing Itachi's words. Then Hinata noticed that she was holding a digital camera with a detachable lens and she instantly smiled. She loved seeing young children being engrossed in their parents hobbies, like how she and Hanabi liked imitating their father being busy on the phone and on the computer. Amongst the group, there were a few people about Hinata's age but she didn't recognize them at all. They were only smiling at her whenever their eyes met. A few of the participants were middle aged, but no one was above sixty Hana had said. About a handful were around later thirties to early forties while the rest were probably Itachi's age.

"Ok, come on head for the beauties," Itachi said while slinging his camera around his neck. He then pulled his hair which was let loose over the leather strap of the camera and gave a little shake to settle the hair down.

Hinata just admired the way Itachi looked so glamorous while doing that. Suddenly she wished that she had a DSLR camera know, maybe she could look as fabulous as Itachi. Hinata glanced over Hana, and noticed that Hana had tied her hair. She wondered whose hair was longer, Hana or Itachi's? She touched her own waist length hair which was blonde all the way down except for the roots. She contemplated dying her hair black soon, but thought to just give it a week or two and see how it looks. Black roots were the norm anyway.

The group of less than twenty people, though Hana had said that there would be about twenty, moved to the very ancient looking trees. They framed the road which encircled the thirty square miles lake.

"These trees were grown by the great great grandparents of Konoh and his friends when he was about my age, 109 years ago." Itachi said while pointing his camera to a tree and began snapping photos.

Hana bowed down and whispered to Hinata, "If you visit the museum, you can see the names Uchiha, Lee, Namikaze, Hatake, Haruno and Sarutobi as the first people who helped turn the former mine into a lake."

"Ah, I see." Hinata nodded at the newfound knowledge. She hoped that she could ask Itachi to tell her more later about the people here, maybe her mother's name had played a part somewhere in Konoha. Maybe Hinata would need to meet with Mr Uchiha later.

One woman in her twenties pointed to the pink flowered trees and said, "The flowers are beautiful. If there were Sakura here it would be much prettier."

"These are pretty enough for me," added another man around her age.

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, it would be better for a photographer to capture the nuances of the beauty in his own way. Just click and experiment. Maybe position the flower against the blue sky, play with lighting. There are a lot to experiment here. Now, let's go forward," Itachi said and turned at Hana while giving her a wink. Hinata smiled deviously, this looked like it was worth to be investigating - this something between Hana and Itachi.

The group walked under the tree for the next twenty minutes and entered the area near the flower garden. Hinata bent down to admire some flowers.

"Feel free to roam around. I will be at the fountain if you need me. We will take a break in half an hour and then followed by a preview session," Itachi announced. He then bent down to shoot some flower pictures.

Hinata turned to Hana and said, "You don't have to wait for me Hana. It's ok right?"

"If you say so, anyway I need to speak to Itachi so I will be at the fountain. There is a fountain not far from here, you can ask them where it is. I'll wait for you there."

"Ok Hana." Hinata continued admiring the orchid and snapped a few close up picture of the flowers in between glances at Hana's disappearing figure.

Hinata trailed along the flower beds, there were so many orchids and Hinata wondered how on earth do a free park like Konoha could manage to have so many orchids in one place. Usually people have to pay to see so many orchids.

The were orchids looking like tiny monkeys, one had its middle part looking like a simian's face while another one complete with arms and legs.

"Orchis Simia, so damn cute," Hinata muttered under her breath.

She walked around the flower beds and reached the end of it, there was a trail down the way and a signboard declaring _Cactus_ on it. Hinata looked around and saw that the other participants were enclosing on her so she thought that she wouldn't be too far since they would probably go see the cactus too. So Hana trudged alone down the path which was narrow and curvy. After a few minutes she arrived at splendid cactus garden. Hinata oohed and aahed at the huge round cactus and approached them carefully. These were more ornamental than the ones they had in Suna which were widely grown and weren't cultivated into a certain size or style.

Hinata walked further and reached another set up of cactus plant and in the end there was a small shop selling cactus. Hinata noted to herself to go visit the little shop later, but she wanted to go around the cactuses first.

As she was walking towards another trail, she heard people talking. Hinata was familiar with the voice and so decided to look who they were, she walked quickly towards the voice and reached them. To her surprise it was Naruto and a blonde woman with lavender eyes like her.

He was cradling her in his arms and they were about to kiss. Hinata quickly closed her eyes and hid behind a giant cactus. She squatted down and opened her eyes. She was unsure of what she looked, whether it was really Naruto back there? Then she heard his voice again.

"Even if we kiss a hundred times, this is all we can do Sheena."

"If all we can do is this, then, let's do it again."

Hinata felt like fainting with the thought that Naruto was kissing someone else. She had thought she might had a chance with him. Angrily she made the mistake of peeking at them as they were about to kiss again, but the woman suddenly screamed and dropped unconscious into Naruto's embrace.

"Oh, what have I done. She needs to be back at the hospital. Oh no!" Naruto was screaming now and Hinata's senses told her to help him.

Hinata jumped out of her hiding place and reached for the fainted girl, "What did you do to her naruto?"

Naruto stopped screaming and looked at Hinata confusingly. "Hey, what are you doing? No… She.. Welll…"

"Cut!"

Hinata was more confused by the sharp voice coming from behind her. She spun around and saw a dark haired man in sunglasses, Tenten sitting beside him and a man in bowl cut hair holding a reflector not far from them. Hinata then noticed Kiba holding a camera and he was laughing his ass off.

"What is this about?" Hinata asked MRE confused.

"You just walked into a shooting scene. That was so random Hinata," Kuba managed to explain.

"Didn't you read the sign?" The sunglasses wearing man had taken his sunnies off and was now walking towards her. Only then did she noticed that it was Sasuke.

"What?" she asked again totally confused.

"That sign!" Sasuke pointed to a sign they had placed not far from them.

"What have I done?" Hinata was so overcome with embarrassment that she fainted. Luckily Sasuke caught her in time before she hit the floor.

Naruto quickly shook the girl in his arms awake, "Shion wake up, the director had already stopped the scene. I need to move."

The blonde girl woke up and confusingly asked, "What happened?"

"Someone fainted." Tenten helpfully added.

"This time it's your fault Sasuke," Naruto pushed the blonde actresson her lap aside and ran for Hinata.

Sasuke had sat down so he could better support Hinata's unconscious body in his lap.

"Oh, not again," Sasuke groaned.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** Was it about soul searching or just plain escaping your reality, which one would describe it better? It's either or, or both?


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata woke up when she felt something cold pressed on her head. She immediately sat up but someone gripped her shoulders so she couldn't really sit.. Hinata blinked hard and looked into the brown eyes of Tenten.

"Hinata, you fainted. Are you ok?"

"Ah I am sorry about that. I am sooo sorry," Hinata couldn't quite remember what happened actually, but she knew that she might have offended someone.

Tenten chuckled as if Hinata was doing something funny, so Hinata frowned. Suddenly a hand was thrusted into Hinata's face. It took a good few seconds before she realized that the hand was holding a canned drink to her. Tenten's hands left her shoulders and one hand moved to Hinata's back to support her weight as she leaned forward to sit properly.

"Drink, it might help to relieve what shocked you," the person was saying.

Tenten grabbed the can from the person and said, "That came straight from the freezer, let me wrap it with a towel first."

The person holding the can squatted down to Hinata's level and she was now eye to eye with the man. Hinata noticed the yellow hair, the whiskers like marks on each cheeks and the huge smile. She quickly blushed when she realized who the person was.

Naruto squatted beside Hinata and smiled nervously at her while Kiba came forward and slapped Naruto on the back, before addressing Hinata, "Hinata you are awake. That must have been quite a shock. If I was in your place I would have run back home from embarrassment already."

"Kiba, don't make Hinata faint again," Tenten reprimanded.

"Ah, sorry sorry," Kiba said and squatted beside Hinata along with Naruto.

Hinata became aware that she was being surrounded by three person and quickly blushed from being paid too much attention and quickly said, "I am ok. If I could stand up, maybe that would be better."

She moved into a kneeling position and began to get up, and as fast as lightning Naruto and Kiba was by each of her side trying to help her. She was halfway up when Tenten coughed loudly at Kiba.

"Why?" Kiba looked at Tenten quizzically.

Tenten waved her phone and explained, "Sasuke asked us to go clear the rest of the props. Why don't we go first while Naruto get Hinata to freshen up. Hinata we will come back a little later, you go sit at the bench. Naruto keep her well dehydrated ok."

Naruto looked at Kiba and made a whatever gesture before glancing over at a nearby seat.

Kiba balked at Tenten, "Why don't we wait for Naruto too. We have a lot of props to clear. Let me help Hinata sit there first at least."

Tenten bit her lips impatience and quickly pulled Kiba away from Hinata's arm. "Don't you see that Naruto alone can take care of her, WE NEED YOU."

Hinata who was confused at the scenario but understood that she must have disrupted their activity said, "Don't worry about me Kiba, we can go home together after this. I can stand on my own by the way."

Everyone looked at her already standing up without being aided. Fact was that they hardly helped Hinata got up. Naruto and Kiba was only lightly holding onto her hand to support her and when Tenten was talking to Kiba, Hinata got up by herself.

"Well, let's go sit at the bench. After I see that you are ok, I'll help them later."

Tenten grinned a little too eager and waved a hand to Naruto while still gripping to Kiba, "No need Naruto. Sasuke told me one of us must stay back with Hinata since there's no one here."

"But Tenten mmmphhh…." Kiba said before his mouth was forcefully closed by Tenten's fast hand.

Just in time Sasuke arrived and looked at Hinata from head to toe. "Hinata, go take a rest, you fell quite hard. I am sorry that you dented your camera."

Hinata looked at Sasuke who didn't look angry at all, instead he looked worried. She had seen the look too often on him, especially after his and Hanabi's sometimes too rough fight when they were younger. Sasuke fights roughly with Hanabi though she was a girl, but if he hurt Hanabi accidentally beyond the normal bruises he would be very worried.

Tenten slapped her other hand into Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him closer to her. She smiled an even bigger smile which threatened to tear her face and said, "Let's go clear up the props. The park management will fine us if we stay past visiting hours, oh look there's a park officer coming here"

As Tenten dragged Sasuke away who looked confused but played along with her, and also a muffled down Kiba, she waved goodbye at Naruto.

Being left alone, Naruto broke the ice, "Come let's go sit down. I think you could be dehydrated too, it's hot out here. He led Hinata forward by lightly pushing her on her back towards the bench and handed her the can which had been wrapped with a towel.

Hinata sat down and heaved a sigh, "I am really sorry I fainted. I think I ruined something didn't I?"

"Ah, you stumbled on us shooting."

"Was it an important shooting?" Hinata said as she took a whiff of the drink discovering that it was a fizzy sports drink which smelled like grapefruit.

"The shoot was ruined but we still have a few days with her. Drink," Naruto told her as Hinata sipped once on her drink before apologizing again.

"I'm truly sorry."

Naruto just chuckled and smiled.

"it's important but nothing urgent. We were recording this ridiculous vine video thing. Lee has his own YouTube channel so we decided to do a special video for his 1000th post, since Sasuke didn't want to do the kissing I had to, and the girl is Lee's friend from Croatia."

"I am really sorry. I should apologize to everyone. I shouldn't have walked away from Itachi and interrupt you guys."

Naruto glanced at Hinata when he heard Itachi's name, but Hinata didn't seem to notice.

"Sasuke would be angry with me."

Seeing that she was being worried pointlessly Naruto told her, "Nah relax Hinata, Sasuke would be more angry if I let his 'little sister' alone after a fall like that. By the way, your camera's dented from the fall but I think it's still usable.

Sitting down, having a drink and realizing clearly what had happened, Hinata sighed. She didn't care about her camera but she cared about interrupting people's matter.

She recalled that she was walking around at the park and saw Naruto kissing an attractive blonde. So apparently it wasn't real, it was a scene where Naruto was passionately kissing a girl. Hinata blushed deeper and could understand that vine videos always aim for the wow factor so the content would be of over the top performances. Still, she was curious how they had appeared so comfortable in each other's arms though it was only acting.

"I don't really care about the camera but..."

Naruto placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder as she froze, "Sasuke was more worried about you. But if he has to be angry he has me to answer to first."

"Naruto," Hinata said weakly as his hand left her shoulder. He crossed his hands over his chest and leaned back on the seat.

They sat in silence for a moment before inner Hinata peeked from her room and nudged outer Hinata, but outer Hinata didn't budge. Inner Hinata rushed to outer Hinata's and screamed. Don't you want to probe further? This is your chance. Look, there's no one here. Hinata looked away so Naruto couldn't see her and grimaced, but inner Hinata was correct this was a perfect setting to ask Naruto himself. So she looked back at him albeit not too eye to eye.

"You look comfortable holding her, were you close friends?" Hinata asked. She told herself that the question didn't come out because of jealousy. Like Sakura who was going out with Sasuke, she wasn't sure who was with who at the moment. If Naruto and the blonde were dating, then she wouldn't bother then anymore.

"Ah, yes. But we only met yesterday though she was a natural at acting so I wasn't nervous at all. Actually, she wouldn't fall for someone like me, she liked the dark snooty kind like Sasuke."

Hinata realized that she had ventured into personal territory and quickly apologized again, but bit her lips before it came out. Instead she decided to ask, "Owh. Is Sakura ok with her working with Sasuke?"

"Well, her name's Shion and she only admitted this to me and Lee, and I am telling this to you because Sasuke is one of your close friends. Nah, Sasuke is more like a brother I right?"

Hinata smiled and looked at Naruto, "Yeah, he's annoying and snooty much like Neji. He's practically family."

"How about Itachi?" Naruto asked.. He was looking at Hinata as if the answer would mean a lot to him but Hinata didn't notice it as she sipped on her drink.

"He's nicer than Sasuke, and he cares about me. He means a lot to me."

Naruto nodded and looked away, "Well, he must have been one hell of a man."

Hinata looked at Naruto as he said this and noted that there was something weird about his reaction and quickly continued with her probing. "So do you have anyone you are close too?"

Naruto smiled and took out his wallet, "I am the melancholic type so I keep the pictures of the ones who I am close with in my wallet." He handed a piece of photo to Hinata.

"Are these your parents?" Hinata said as she took a closer look at the photo. The photo was actually a collage of three images.

"In the first frame are my parents, the pretty redhead whose smile I inherited is my mother and the handsome blonde is my father. The top right is my brother from another family, Iruka and the bottom ones are of me and Sasuke when we were fifteen. We just won a soccer competition and my mom took this photo right after I scored a goal. Sasuke won best player that day."

Hinata looked closer at the photo and saw Naruto's smile in the red head, his hair in the man beside her. She smiled at Iruka gripping Naruto's neck in a chokehold while Naruto feigned choking. The last photo was cute, Sasuke looking absolutely dirty with his hand in a sling though his hair was still perfectly spiky looking mug beside a victorious and smiling Naruto.

"Your parents are lovely. You were cute," Hinata commented.

"Thanks. How about now?" he asked smiling anxiously.

Hinata looked at Naruto and said, "Ah, umm, still cute I say."  
Naruto smiled and blushed. Hinata looked closer at the photo collage, Sasuke was as she had seen him plenty of times, always good looking and always stylish. Naruto's parents looked like the kind you want to follow back home because they have the most warm appearance. Iruka looked brotherly, she wondered where he worked and lived in Konoha.

"Um, Hinata. I want to ask you a question."

"Yes, go on."

"Are you like alone?" Naruto leaned forward and started biting his lips.

"Hmmm, not really. I do like spending time alone but I am not really alone. If you ask me, father would ensure that I am never alone."

Naruto stood and walked a few steps away and clasping his hand together. He paused a metre away from Hinata before turning back and stepped a few feet closer. Finally he opened His mouth and and looked her in the eyes.

"No, I mean are you single?"

"Ah," Hinata was stumped. She blinked and blushed deeper. She felt as if she was getting feverish with all this blushing on and off in front of someone whom she was really interested in. And now this question.

Naruto stepped closer and Hinata placed the canned drink beside her on the seat and stood too.

"I am, why?"

"What about Itachi?"

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm still single. Itachi and Sasuke are my brothers."

Hinata felt her body heat up as Naruto looked into her eyes and approached her.

"Can I hold your hand Hinata."

"Why?"

"I think I like you," Naruto said as he closed the distance between them and offered his hand for Hinata to take. "I am no romantic or anything but would you like to try dating?"

The first thing came to her mind was that Hanabi would faint from happiness and then wake up to plan Hinata's irst boyfriend party, but that image was quashed down by her father's disapproving face. Hinata wanted to tell Naruto that she would have to ask her father first about it, but she realized that Naruto wasn't asking for her hand in marriage. This was just something casual and she didn't need his approval.

"Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto peered into her face after she froze for a good minute.

"Ah, what?" was all she could say.

"I thought you were going to faint for a second. Or is there, someone else back in Suna?"

Hinata somehow reminded herself of Toneri, her very persistent stalker but quickly brushed his image aside. Her inner self slapped her outer self to respond to Naruto. He's still waiting for your answer idiot.

"No, none at all…. S..s… sure."

"Are you sure? You look like there's something holding you back."

Hinata realized that Naruto was still offering his hand for her and so she smiled nervously and took his hand.

"Sure, let's try dating," she replied. She wasn't sure if she sounded convincing enough.

"Umm…" this time Naruto blushed as Hinata twined her fingers with his and lowered their hands down to her side.

"I am new to this too, so what do we do?" Hinata asked.

Naruto grinned and scratched his head, some habit he developed when he couldn't think.

"You book a restaurant, plan the date and wear something beautiful!" shouted a voice from the back.

"It's about time," another voice added. Hinata was very familiar with the voice and out of character shouted for his name while letting Naruto's hand go, "Sasuke, I am going to tell Itachi you were snooping on me!"

The voices behind the bushes giggled as Hinata and Naruto looked at each other nervously.

Hinata looked away and started thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

Author's Note - Only a short chapter because I am darn busy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Synopsis : Hinata Hyuga, a 18 year old heiress, seeks out to carve her own destiny after she overheard her father mentioning her name on a phone conversation. He was thinking of nominating her sister as clan head. Upon hearing her father's words she ran off to sulk. She began thinking that she was not worth her father's time. Eventually nearing her 18th birthday, she roped in her cousin Neji to plan her year away from Sand Metro and travel to Leaf City where her late mother's family once resided.**

Chapter 8

 _"I think I like you. I am no romantic or anything but would you like to try dating?"_

Those words played in her mind. It made her blush, made the hair on her body stand. It was going to haunt her for days. She needed to tell someone, to share all her mixed up feelings inside or else she would explode.

Right after Naruto's confession yesterday, the rest had appeared with their packed stuff and acted like they did they didn't see anything. Though at first Hinata was afraid that Sasuke would be angry at her for spoiling his work, the dark haired man had instead threw her glances with a knowing smirk on his face. If he was angry he would be scowling and ignoring her like he used to when they were younger, but here he was acting not talking to her but making subtle signals that he knew what was going between Hinata and Naruto. They all met up with a concerned Itachi and Hans who were unhappy that Sasuke had kept the news of fainting Hinata from them. Hana fussed over Hinata and urged her to rest, but Hinata became torn between spending a little more time with Naruto to explain a few more things between them, or going home with Hana.

As they separated, Hinata going home with Hana who was completely oblivious to the burning insides of two lovelorn young adults, Sasuke gave Hinata a piece of paper and smirked at her. Hinata quickly pushed the piece of paper into her pocket as Hana rushed her home.

When she got home, she saw that Sasuke had written Naruto's phone number on the paper. She did not immediately save it into her phone and instead stared at the piece of paper a few more times before deciding that she would need to call him directly to talk about their next progression or out on a date.

But those plans as they played around in her head was nowhere near to be executed. It's been 24 hours since she and Naruto agreed to date but then neither, did he call her. She was sure that had Naruto poked around, he would have her phone number in less than a day. However it could be that he wanted her to call him since he had handed his phone number to her. Hinata didn't care if Sasuke was actually the one who wrote the number down, because Naruto had confessed. She was just so uncertain of what to do.

Hinata was vacuuming the waiting room of the Free Animal Clinic, mind wandering around Naruto. She paused vacuuming and blushed hard. Crushing on someone makes your heart feel light almost like a fluttering butterfly, but a love confession makes your heart beat thunder like it's going to pop out of your chest.

She did not think her crush would actually like her back since she never showed him any signs of liking him. She had only started liking him from afar but he had advanced to a stage where she did not know what to do.

She looked at the clock and realized that she had been vacuuming the same spot for five minutes. Their patience were long gone, but Hinata had stayed back as she had agreed to have dinner with Tamaki after work. Sakura would join them too, Hinata wondered if Sakura would be probing her about Naruto.

 _Ughh. Why are you feeling so much about these things. It's not like he asked you to marry him._ Hinata's logical mind said.

Her heart answered. _Can't you just let me bask in the glory of being liked, it's not everyday someone who I am crushing on responds positively._

Hinata felt like running home and hid in her room to laugh herself silly with the absurdity of her mind's and heart's reasoning. She wished Hanabi would be here to knock some senses into her. She was nervous, this was the first time she had entertained the thought of responding romantically to someone. With Toneri it was a whole other story since his attention was unwanted. Hinata cringed at the thought of how quick she was to reject Toneri despite all his wooing tactics and clear confession. But with Naruto she was acting the opposite, she wished she was not being too cautious.

Hinata gave up on vacuuming and instead sat down on one of the chairs to calm her nerves. She stared at the carpet, some parts were different in colours because of some past stain which could not be cleaned thoroughly. The clinic just took out the stained carpet and replace with new carpet in different shade.

"Just what are you thinking about Hina-chan?" asked Tamaki, the other volunteer of the Free Animal Clinic. The brown haired girl had just entered the waiting area from the back. She entered the counter and placed a fresh stack of forms in a basket for tomorrow.

Hinata framed her face with her fingers to hide her nervous smile which had threatened to widen. She suppressed the smile and nervously stretched around to delay answering Tamaki.

"Ahhh. Nothing Tama-chan, it's just that I am excited about this weekend."

"What is it about?"

"Ah… nothing"

Hinata did not want to tell Tamaki yet about Naruto. She decided that this was one of the thing which she was not ready to share with someone else, apart from those few who were probably hiding in the bush when Naruto confessed. Then a benign thought appeared in her mind, well one thing was that Tamaki was not well acquainted with her family, maybe she could use them as a front to hide her actual thoughts.

Her words came out too quickly. "My sister said she will be coming here soon," Hinata looked at a patch of dust on the carpet she had missed and promptly continued vacuuming.

"I see, it's been three months since you actually see them right? So they will be coming this weekend I assume." Tamaki said over the counter.

"Just a little over two months," Hinata said checking the carpets for more areas to vacuum. She wasn't even sure which area she had already vacuumed since she had been daydreaming. Hinata groaned at herself. She suddenly reminded that her father couldn't come this week even if she wanted him too since they had a relative coming over. Feeling stupid at her pathetic attempt to lie to her co-volunteer Hinata decided to spin her lie a little more.

"if it was up to me it would be this weekend but I forgot that my father is expecting a visitor this week. My sister might just have to come with our cousin," Hinata lied again. Her mind grabbed for reasons to make the lie a reality, inviting her sister along with Neji would be awesome. They said they would love to come anyway. Neji would surely come since he wanted to open an office here in Konoha, maybe they could call it a working trip.l

"Neji Hyuga?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, he's a former customer of my father when he was here last time. Him, Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke always comes around at our ramen stall at the end of the week." Tamaki said, hands supporting her chin while looking at Hinata.

"Ah, the wonder boys of Konoha. I was always nervous whenever they were around. Like seeing a harem of boys," Tamaki said before closing her eyes and laughed. "Don't tell Kiba, he'd be so jealous whenever I talk about his other good looking friends."

"My lips are sealed," Hinata laughed and shut down the vacuum. She packed the machine and went to the store.

"I'm done, maybe we could get ready for dinner?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure. I'm going to have to use the toilet first."

* * *

They had ordered dinner, opting to eat at a seafood restaurant instead of Tamaki's family restaurant. Sakura came fifteen minutes later and apologized profusely. When Sakura pulled a chair to sit beside Hinata, Tamaki excused herself to the toilet.

"You lucky girl," Sakura slapped on Hinata's back, which wasn't painful but surprised the currently blonde girl. Sakura eyes lingered on the dark roots of Hinata's hair before looking Hinata in the eyes.

"What?"

"Sasuke told me what happened to you at the park."

Hinata blushed but she did not feel uncomfortable telling such things to Sakura because the strawberry pink haired girl had seen her in a more embarrassing situation. Remember the first fainting at Tsume Inuzuka's party, well Hinata had not recovered from that yet.

"Yes, he told me he liked me. Wanted us to.. date."

"Wow, Naruto really was that upfront."

Their drinks arrived but they decided to ignore them.

"Thanks," Hinata said as the waiter left.

She turned to Sakura who was smiling unabashedly and told her. "Tamaki doesn't know anything about this, I am not ready to tell her yet."

"Ok, if you say so. So when is the next date?"

"We… haven't decided on it yet."

"it's been two days and no anything, you guys are sure slow. I should push Naruto, but maybe tomorrow. They're shooting again earlier today. Sasuke is going to be busy these few days too."

"Sakura, if you could let us alone. I'd appreciate that."

"Why?" Sakura looked hurt that she was being dismissed like that but then Hinata touched Sakura's hand and smiled.

"As slow as I am, I'd rather do this at my own pace. Please."

Tamaki appeared and smiled at them when she saw that the drinks had arrived.

"Sure," Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry if I am too pushy. Sasuke warned me not to meddle with you two. But please give him a call. Sasuke said, Naruto had been looking at his phone a little too frequent since the other day."

That got Hinata's heart beating faster. So the blond guy had indeed been waiting for her call. Deciding that she would definitively need to reach out to him this time, Hinata nodded at Sakura as Tamaki took her seat.

* * *

"Hi Hinata, feeling good?" Hana asked as she let the girl enter the Inuzuka residence.

"Don't worry Hana, the vet at the clinic checked my vitals today and told me I was healthy."

Hana grimaced, a vet only checks animals, but she knew that the vet at the clinic would knew if a human being is sick. It comes with common sense and practice. "So how do you explain the fainting?"

Hinata sighed, Hana was sure a forgetful one. She recited it like a broken record, "It's hereditary from my father's side. Almost all the female in my family faint if they were too excited, but the condition gradually disappears when they were older."

Hana laughed, she rolled her eyes knowing that Hinata had explained about it yesterday. But the laughter was soon replaced with something else, a confusion on her face making her frown.

"What got you excited?"

Hinata was about to spew some benign explanation when Tsume appeared from the kitchen.

"Hana, let Hinata rest first. She just got back home."

"Aww Mama," Hana groaned.

"Come and help me lift the pet food. An anonymous donor had bought all our food to feed the animal at the shelter."

"Okay, ok," Hana said lazily with the thought of having to do chores instead of annoying her house guest.

Hinata breathed out in relief now that she had escaped the Inuzuka interrogation. There would be another coming soon but until now she had something important to do.

She climbed to her room and made sure to lock the door behind her. Lying on the bed, not even out of her work clothes, she pulled out her phone and reached for the piece of paper with Naruto's number on it. She dialled the number making sure they were right bed making a call.

Naruto picked it up after five rings.

"Hello, Naruto?"

"Yes, speaking."

"I hope I am not interrupting. This is Hinata. Would you like to go out tomorrow. I work half day so …"

"Great, what time do I pick you up?"

"Aren't you busy with Lee's video project?"

"My part is done. I'm just hanging around with since I'm not working anymore."

"Oh," Hinata was curious of Naruto's admission, should not he be at school at this age? _Geez, Hinata, even you are not in school_ , her mind chided. Since she barely knew anything about Naruto and this was the chance to see how compatible they were, she decided to probe further.

"So where do you work?"

"Ah, I worked at my father's law firm as a clerk right after I finish school. Sometimes I take time off to volunteer. But my Dad wanted me to further my study, I am thinking of photography so I can wander the world and work."

That sounded whimsical, Hinata couldn't help but be awed. She had a more concrete plan in life, she can't afford to spend years wondering about life. She had family, company and clan to think. For self discovery purpose or escapism from your actual responsibility, they created the year away. Or so her father had said. Pushing those thoughts away, Hinata focused on Naruto again.

"So, do you have any plans tomorrow?" Hinata held her breath.

"You want me to show you around Konoha?" there was joy in Naruto's voice.

"You would?" Hinata was up and sitting on her bed from anticipation.

"Yes. What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Right after work, I clock out at 2 pm."

"Ok, then. This is your number right?"

"Yes," Hinata closed her eyes.

"Ok, I'll come around tomorrow around 3."

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said.

"Ah, yes. Umm… for what?"

"For calling. I…"

Hinata knew then that Naruto must have had the same dilemma as her. "Yes Naruto."

"I wanted to call you earlier but, I thought I'd let you soak it all first. Well, I must have really surprised you that time. I'm sorry."

"I.." Hinata quickly replied. "Well, well... don't be sorry. I like you too."

"Oh."

Naruto was silent. Hinata decided to keep the call short and so she said, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll change before we go. Bye."

She pushed the disconnect button and lay back on the bed.

On the other line, Naruto heard the goodbye and the click of the disconnected call. He placed the phone back into his pocket and smiled. A really wide grin and then he began laughing excitedly to himself.

So it wasn't at all a forced reaction or surprised reaction from Hinata. Naruto had not at all realized that Hinata had a crush on him. Maybe she was being careful since she knew nothing about him. Naruto sat up and walked to his wardrobe, he had a date to dress up for tomorrow so he better think about what to wear beyond his yellow shirt and blue jeans.


	9. Chapter 9

_"D_ _on't be sorry. I like you too."_

That admission Hinata made last night to Naruto changed the dynamic of Naruto's relationship with her. She had liked his personality, he was friendly, caring and he made her feel very nervous whenever he was around. She did not anticipate much from their upcoming date which was today at 3 pm, but she was looking forward to having a good time.

Hinata was thankful that she had a chance to meet Naruto before her year away was up. It had only been two months and a few weeks but nine months is a short time, she did not know what would happen after she left Konoha. That was months away from now, and the first date was not even happening yet but Hinata can't thinking about the future. In the end she knew that human relationship was something which can be planned but most probably wouldn't go according to plan. So just relax and enjoy the date.

She wondered how she should dress, seeing that it was going to be early evening and that Naruto would probably ride a motorcycle it was better to wear pants. Hinata was not sure what vehicle Naruto owns but she was half expecting him to ride around on a motorcycle. It wasn't a problem since she also rode a scooter to work.

She packed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt along with a fancy hair band to wear during the date. Hinata opted to bring along a pair of sneakers with the thought that they might have to walk since Konoha was a small town. Hinata finished packing her change of clothing and checked her appearance before heading for work. She looked at her already long roots, an inch of blue black hair bordered with blonde hair, which reached her armpits. At that moment she thought of dying her hair back to its original colour, or something in a similar hue. It had been a nice few months of being blonde. But there was no opportunity yet to visit the salon as she was occupied with life in Konoha.

Hinata tied her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her bags to go to the clinic. She would be leaving early today because the vet was having a few interns for a visit in the evening. Hinata decided that she should take advantage of the early clock out to roam around Konoha, but Naruto had asked her on a date.

She had worked diligently, often catching herself checking the time. Tamaki invited her to lunch with Kiba, but Hinata declined opting to buy sandwich from a nearby stall as light lunch. She thought that she would wait for Naruto to eat somewhere new after he fetched her 3 pm. Tamaki was not really surprised that Hinata did not go out for lunch, but she was surprised of another discovery.

It was 2.20 pm when Hinata stepped out of the veterinary restroom wearing jeans and shirt. She rarely changed from her work clothes to casual clothes so this invited Tamaki's curiosity.

"So Hina-chan, you have a date?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, it was only last night." Hinata replied sheepishly. She did not want to explain further and hoped to God that Tamaki would understand.

"Well, have a good day then." Tamaki said smiling meaningfully.

Hinata was thankful that Tamaki seemed to understand, did Kiba ask Tamaki not to pry, or that Tamaki was not a busybody. Whichever or whatever Tamaki was, Hinata thought it was good.

"Well, I'll be going then," Hinata said. She had already said goodbye to the veterinarian who was busy with the interns in the check up room.

Tamaki bade Hinata farewell as a client came in just before Hinata stepped out of the clinic.

* * *

Hinata decided that staying for an hour idly at the clinic was not good for her nerves, so she decided to escape the clinic to a nearby stall to buy a drink. She had forgotten to bring her water bottle today and so she ate the sandwich along with a cup of mineral water given out at the clinic. She suddenly had cravings for a milkshake but couldn't decide which flavour she wanted. The time had only moved ten minutes since she left the clinic and Naruto was only arriving in another half hour. As she joined the queue of Konoha citizens maybe having late lunch or simply on leave, she regarded the menu which the stall had displayed on its mobile stall.

There were a few kinds of fruity milkshakes, chocolate and some coffee based milkshakes, and Hinata thought wouldn't it be good if she could buy two but she wanted to save some space for a late lunch with Naruto. Just as she was about to order blueberry milkshake a voice soared over her calling to the stall operator.

"Hey, good business today," the voice asked.

"Walla, you're here early," the stall operator, a man wearing a read hair covering and an equally red apron looked over Hinata's shoulder. Hinata decided to ignore them since the person behind her wasn't ordering a drink to precede her. There was a reason people are thought to queue up she thought.

"Drinks as usual?" the stall operator asked.

"Yes Jimmy, make one - strawberry, but after the lovely customers you got there," said the voice behind Hinata.

"Aaaah, Naruto's got a date, it's been a long time isn't it," Jimmy the milkshake stall owner said.

"Yeah, well don't keep the customers waiting," Naruto said and Hinata turned around.

"Oh." she said.

"Hinata… Hello Hinata, wah did not expect you'd be here. You buying milkshake too?" asked an amused Naruto.

Hinata took in Naruto's appearance, he was wearing a grey jacket with a grey shirt inside, a pair of camo pants and orange sneakers. She noticed that he liked pairing very striking clothes with dark coloured clothings. She looked at her clothes in a glance and smiled noting that they were dressed quite alike.

"Ah, you are wearing sneakers, maybe we could go somewhere up the Konoha Mountains, or do you prefer to just walk around the mall?" Naruto asked.

Hinata quickly nodded while at the same time pushing some hair to the back of her ears, "Going up the mountains sounds good. Is it that high, maybe I need to get my jacket."

"Eh not really going up the mountains, going up on the lowest peak, not really a mountain, we Konoha's call it the Hokage Hill. There's a great uphill restaurant they're, open until 5 pm. Let me call my bro first for confirmation."

"Ok, better to survey first," Hinata's words trailing off as Naruto smiled at her and called someone on his phone.

"Yo, Konohamaru my boy…" Naruto spoke to his phone.

"Miss, sorry to interrupt but i kind of eavesdrop on you and Naruto, so what are you having, I don't think you are having Strawberry Milkshake right?"

Hinata spun around to look at Jimmy, he was smiling happily at her. She noticed that the customers who were standing beside her were all gone.

"Oh no, I am not having strawberry, can I instead have blueberry?" Hinata said.

"One coming up," Jimmy said. "Can you pull Mr Sunshine up here, don't want to make you hold his drink."

"Oh okay." She was clueless at first on how to pull the yabbering Naruto further to the stall. Naruto was talking about the whether upon the Hokage Hill, whether it was wet or dry. After a few seconds of thinking, Hinata settled with tugging Naruto on his jacket covering his wrist.

"Ah nice weather, so I don't need to bring extra jacket right. I'll arrive in half an hour, see you bro." Naruto swiped his phone to lock mode and smiled at Hinata. "Sorry about that, well…" he turned to Jimmy, "where's my usual?"

"Here you go, blueberry for madame here and a triple chocolate banana for Sunshine boy here," Jimmy said while passing two cups of covered milkshakes to them. hInata took Naruto's and passed it to him. He took it from her and their fingers brushed lightly. Hinata smiled and quickly grasped for her own milkshake right after that. Her mind dared to think about how it would feel to walk hand in hand with naruto. Would it make her appear desperate if she grasped for his hand later, would it be too early?

"Hey, where did you park your scooter?" Naruto asked.

Being woken from her daydream she quickly opened her wallet, balancing her cup of milkshake in one hand and her wallet in another.

"Don't worry about that, I got it covered," Naruto exclaimed.

"Now here's your balance Naruto, sorry that I only have small change today. Somehow people were all giving me coins and small notes," Jimmy handed over a wad of cash and coins to Naruto.

"That's ok, I was thinking of changing money to small notes. I'm heading to Hokage Hill and these to feed the telescopes up there."

Jimmy smiled and said, "Ohoho, I haven't been up there for ages, Have a safe trip."

"Sure, see you around," Jimmy said.

"Bye!" Naruto said as he gestured to Hinata to walk with him. "Where's your scooter?" Naruto asked.

Hinata sipped on her drink before looking at the clinic's direction about a hundred metres away and said, "Oh I parked it at the clinic, what time will we be getting back? I think if we get back before eight it would be ok. The lights around the clinic will lit up by 7.30 pm."

"Nice. We can be back as early as seven, it's only a half hour ride up the Hokage Hill."

Naruto drank his milkshake and he slurped the drink noisily while checking his watch. Hinata was amused and she too continued to drink her milkshake with gusto this time. Being with Naruto made her less inhibitive of herself, no need to drink politely like a food little girl.

"What's your drink, blue?" Naruto frowned at Hinata's milkshake which was tinged a faint blue. "Blueberry?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded.

"Ah, I'll know what to order next time I visit you. Let's head to my car, over there."

Hinata walked quickly to catch up with Naruto. The blonde boy did not even slow down to ensure that Hinata could catch up with his pace. Hinata did not mind, being on a date with Naruto was an exciting thought and she was on her toes right when she saw him at the milkshake stall.

A few feet before they arrived at Naruto's car, Naruto unlocked the car and skipped to the front passenger side. His car was some model which Hinata was not familiar with, but what was appealing for her was the bright yellow hue of the car. It almost matched his hair if his hair was not washed out from being in the sun too long.

Naruto cranked the door open and bowed to Hinata, "Please enter my humble car princess, it isn't something grand but it will get us there on time."

HInata laughed and thanked Naruto.

* * *

"So you met Konohamaru at the airport, he's my brother from separate father's. I used to babysit him when he was younger, his grandfather seemed to trust a fourteen year old more than his twelve year old," Naruto glanced at Hinata while driving his yellow car.

"Yes, we met when i first arrived at the airport. I think I still have his name card in my makeup bag." Hinata remembered Konohamaru whom she was right about being slightly younger than them. He was only sixteen and already working and networking, it was cute she thought, much like her younger sister who was a very brave marketer of anything she needed to sell.

"So tell me about your sister, I know plenty of stuff about Neji so we will skip talking about him. Anyway, how is he?"

"Ah Neji-niisan is doing great. He's coming over maybe this week, but I haven't asked him actually." That made Hinata remembered that she had essentially lie to Tamaki about her family going when she hadn't asked them at all. She made a mental note to call her sister later as soon as possible"

Then Hinata added, "My sister, she's younger by a few years than me is still attending school. She is a very strict young lady, she's better at managing the company than me. I am still trying out to see what I am good at."

"That's good, there's still time to think. Your father approves of this time out did he? I'm sorry if I am being intrusive but Neji told a lot of things about the year away. I think it's great if you have the resources, and instead of asking what could've been, one would have a chance to experience other things too."

"That's one of the reasons. There's other reasons too. Sometimes it's about what you wanted to pursue after school, sometimes some of us got married early so they wanted to do some charity work. It all depends on the individual," explained.

Naruto smiled and they drove without talking for a few minutes. Naruto sped up a little as the road was a straight line and began talking again, "Neji had a lot of issues when he came here. I don't mean to be judgemental but he said it himself just before he left for Konoha. It would be nice to see him again, i think it's been a year."

"I'll tell him that," Hinata said.

"Ah, that's Hokage Hill with the stone faces on it, there's more but half of it was destroyed in a landslide a few years ago. Don't worry the part where we are heading to have been repaired. They made the dangerous area a restricted zone these days. We'll arrive in ten minutes I think with the new road and no traffic, I wonder whether the non-traffic is because the restaurant at the foothill close down. Yep, it's closed down."

Hinata looked outside and saw a large complex closed. The complex was surrounded by a large car park and the car park was empty too.

"People usually drive here on Mondays too, the ones who usually take advantage of the weekend to have a long holiday."

Hinata then remembered that Naruto had told her about the Hokage Hill and moved forward as if she could take a closer look at the hill. There was a line of faces carved into the stone hill and she saw that there's less than ten and the rest were remnants of carvings. She wondered who they were.

As if Naruto was reading her mind or that because Naruto was a descriptive person, he pointed to the Hokage Hill which was getting bigger as they got closer. "Those are early 1900's artist's impressions of all our leaders. The fourth one from left is my great grandfather whose name is inherited by my father. There's a description at the foot hill, we can check it when we get there. Have you had lunch anyway?"

"Lunch, well no. I thought I had a late one with you, but I had sandwich earlier," Hinata sais. She tried to make the point of them having lunch as something casual, like it was an everyday thing.

"The restaurant up there, wait was it a stall or a restaurant? I think they made it into a restaurant because the Hokage Hill is a hit on weekends and holidays."

"What do they have over there?"

"A variety of stuff, but mostly meat and chicken."

"That's ok by me, I'll have chicken."

"I suggested seafood but Chouji-san said chicken and meat were more in demand. We will arrive in five."

They arrived at the foot of the hill and Naruto again jumped out of his seat to open Hinata's door. She blushed at the gesture. This was really an overload of gestures from him, she thought. She hoped she could still maintain her composure should he want to do something more to her. Hinata blushed deeper at the thought.

"There's Konohamaru," Naruto said as he locked his car.

"Bro!" Konohamaru ran and bear hugged Naruto and looked at Hinata. "Hi, I'm Konohamaru."

"I'm Hinata, we met at the airport."

Konohamaru cocked his head to aside and then glanced at Naruto. He looked at Hinata and finally realization came to her, "Well, you're the girl from Suna right?" Konohamaru asked. He offered his hand for her to shake.

"Yes that's me." Hinata was sure that Konohamaru's exuberant attitude coupled with Naruto's cheery attitude rubbed greatly on her. She shook his hand and smiled.

Then her phone rang, she checked her watch and noticed that it was 3.05 pm. Who would be calling her at this time of the day? She did not tell anyone that she was leaving for work three hours early.

"Hello?" Hinata asked, it was a familiar unregistered number.

"Hinata, are you at work?" the voice asked.

Hinata relaxed when she noticed that it was Neji's voice. "Not really, I left for work early."

"Great. We are on our way there. Fetch me and Hanabi in an hour. Bye!"

"What?" Hinata looked unbelievably at her phone and found herself sighing at the fact that her cousin and sister was here at Konoha.

"What's up? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked as she looked at Hinata's frowning face.

"My family is here, they did not tell me earlier." Her emotion was mixed, she wanted them to come but she did not want them to come now. She was on a date with her dream guy.

"Hey that's great, sorry Konohamaru we're taking a rain check. Let's go meet them up," Naruto said.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Sure," Konohamaru and Naruto said in unison.

"Yeah, family's first!" Naruto said before putting his hand on Hinata's back to escort her back to the car.

"Sorry Konohamaru!" Naruto said.

"No sweat!"

 _That was a damper,_ Hinata thought. She was really looking forward to the date and her family just had to come unannounced.


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata was anxious about Naruto meeting her family. Neji not so because he was here before, but the other family member, her one and only sister, what would Hanabi say when she saw Hinata with a man? Hinata was rarely alone with any man other than Neji so Hanabi would surely make a quick assumption. Her little sister was a curious little creature and she would surely saw Hinata acting nervous around Naruto and make an assumption that there was more than friendship to it.

Hanabi would act professionally first of all since she had never met Naruto. Hinata knew that Hanabi would probably test him, see what kind of first impression Naruto would be. Hanabi is forever super protective but she was patience so on this first meeting there would be no direct rejection or acceptance of Hanabi's part. For that matter Hinata was relieved.

Hanabi and Hinata were poles apart in personality. Where Hinata was extra considerate to anyone and almost always stop to listen to them before nicely rejecting them, Hanabi was more straightforward and wouldn't waste her time dealing with something she knew would be useless to her. Hanabi was almost cruel to people she knew who would waste her time but she was not just that and Hinata hoped that Hanabi would be considerate towards Naruto.

The bleached blonde followed Naruto to his car as her thoughts revolved around her family. She knew her father would not be coming along, if he did he would have called her himself like how he had called her to tell her about the company he wanted to buy her.

Naruto glanced at Hinata who sat in silence as he started the car. He was aware that she was occupied with something, maybe about her family but she had not told him where they needed to go. He looked at his dashboard clock and guessed that they would arrive at the airport in half an hour. He realized that they would probably fly in this morning and are probably at the airport. He knew Neji owned Violet Falcon, a low fare airline company which had an office at the airport and he would probably stop by for an hour or two. Naruto knew that Neji only had female cousins and the one probably coming would be Hinata's sister and him. Then he suddenly thought about the probability of Hinata's father coming, and he began to panic. But before he could panic his best friend's image made a cameo appearance in his head.

" _Usuratonkachi, she did not mention that her father would come right?"_

" _No, she didn't."_ Naruto found himself answering Sasuke's question as he drove the car down the highway.

" _Yeah but I'll have to meet him sooner or later, and I am just… Am I even a son in law candidate?"_

" _Don't panic now, look at her, what are you and her now?"_

" _Friends, testing the waters, I think?"_

" _Well then that's what you are then. Now ask her where you two should go, you can't be driving just somewhere now. It will help to calm your nerves talking to her."_

" _Yeah sure. Thanks sasuke. Always my man when I need you."_

" _Hnnn."_

Naruto smiled inside at his thoughts, he always goes on this inner monologue with Sasuke whenever he was alone. It was like thinking what would Sasuke do when faced with such frightening thoughts but his best friends always knows what to do and that had rubbed on him. Stay calm and only worry when the time comes.

He thought about the airport which was at the southern border of Konoha and although he realized they should head there he really should ask her. Naruto glanced a few times at Hinata and saw that she was still deep in thought. He knew he needed to derail her thought and not let that frown on her face becoming too intense. So he lifted a hand and gently bumped the back of his hand on hers hand a few times to gain her attention.

Hinata was clearly so far away in thought judging by her deep frown. But she noticed his hand bumping on hers and she quickly smoothed her features. She smiled back at Naruto and Naruto quickly asked.

"Hinata, did your family say which exit at the airport are they embarking at?"

Hinata frowned for a second but then said, "They didn't mention where they would actually meet me but I guess they would hang out at the airport since Neji would be visiting his office. I guess we should head to the airport, sorry I didn't mention where we should go. I texted Hanabi but she said she was busy with some shopping so surely they are still at the airport."

"Good, we are on our way there. Neji does fly here frequently and Tenten said he often hangs out at the airport for an hour before she could fetch him. But I haven't met him in awhile in Konoha. I had been travelling for a few months but now I am not doing anything. Anyway who are coming to visit you?"

"My sister and Neji I guess, she did not say who else was coming but I am sure only those two." A text arrived at Hinata's phone and she checked it. "Oh she asked me to meet her at the airport in an hour, said she should finish shopping by then."

"Your sister? Oh, what's her name?"

"Hanabi, she's still in school but I guess this must be the school break. I am not aware at all about the school breaks after I finished school."

"What course did you take at University?"

"I haven't applied to any University yet actually," Hinata confessed. Her pinks went light pink with that answer.

"Oh, we're taking the slow road then. I haven't applied to any University too. I am still unsure about what to take actually, or maybe I would apply for a job straightaway and further study part time, I am not sure what I want to do. But I am not sitting idle, I help around town."

Hinata smiled and was more relaxed as Naruto rambled on. She did not look directly at Naruto as he had his eyes mostly on the road. So as they talked, she glanced outside at the trees lining the highway to airport.

"We should arrive in 25 minutes I guess since it's a weekday. If on weekends there road on the way there from town is a little occupied because it's an intersection to the new mall. Do you like shopping Hinata? My mom is a little awed that she could shop online know, she felt like everyday is her birthday when the packages come by mail."

Hinata laughed at Naruto's story, his mother sounded cute she thought. "How tall is your mother?"

"I think she is not that tall, maybe a little shorter than you."

Hinata did not dare tell Naruto but she could see a petite blonde woman with blue eyes and a huge smile looking like a copy of Naruto. But somehow that image did not seem right. She couldn't think of Naruto's mother as blonde and that made her curious.

"Umm Naruto, you're blonde hair, is it both your parents' traits?" Hinata was really curious. She knew her own mother had black hair, and her father had purplish dark hair. She had inherited her father's hair mostly but the thickness of her mother's hair. Maybe Naruto's mother knew about her late mother, but Naruto had mentioned that his parents were not here in Konoha currently. It was a shame as Hinata would love to speak to Naruto's mother if she had a chance.

"I got this from Dad, my mom is a redhead."

Hinata glanced outside and smiled gleefully, away from Naruto's immediate view. But she schooled her face into a more sober smile before looking back at him.

"I wish you could meet her, she would like you," Naruto said.

Hinata quickly blushed as that came out of nowhere. She and Naruto had only been friends but why would his mother want to meet her.

"She already met Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kiba Itachi, even Neji."

Hinata was perplexed, did he mean for her to only meeting his mother on a "getting to know you son's friend's basis?"

"But you are unlike them, they are my close friends, but you are a special."

Hinata blushed again. She did not know what to do!

"Well I can't imagine life without my friends, they helped me through my life here particularly Sasuke and Sakura. They are all special. And now when I think about my Mom I am excited for her to be here too. You are lucky to have your family coming here so soon. My mom is not too well to travel."

"What happened to her?"

"Oh nothing major, she just came out of a slipped disc surgery and can't travel far. I just went home last month to visit her and would be visiting her next week. I wish I could bring her here for a fresh air."

"If she can't be here, then we can visit her there."

Naruto was perplexed this time, "What do you mean?"

Hinata too was stumped. She just had a sudden idea to travel. Neji and Hanabi being here would be her ticket to going somewhere else other than Konoha.

"Well, I have been thinking of widening my horizon. Maybe I could take a few days break to visit your Mother and Father."

"Really?"

"If you… I mean… It isn't too soon is it?"

Naruto slowed the car as he tried to take in Hinata's word, "What too soon?"

"I mean I …" Hinata scrambled for words in her head. She needed the right translation to her thoughts right now, "I mean we just became friends so would it be ok for me to visit her.

Naruto broke into a relieved smile, "Of course it would not matter. Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi came with me to visit her when she fell down last year. I cried during the last day of exam because I couldn't visit her on that day as she fell on my last final paper. But they all surprised me by buying me a ticket to visit her as a group."

"So, when can you get off work?"

"I'll.. I'll.. umm"

"Never mind Hinata, just tell me when you're free and I will take care of the itineraries. I just hope Neji would approve, hey I should ask him when I meet him later. Right?"

Hinata smiled. She hoped Neji would approve, most importantly Hanabi would approve, her little sister was the one who was the most overprotective after all.

Hinata frowned slightly, how did a botched attempt at date became an out of town or out of state trip, she wondered? Did Naruto just made her do sudden things. Or was it her own self rebelling. She needed to think about deeply this later.


End file.
